Oficial Buenote
by Tweeties
Summary: Recién salida de rehabilitación, Nessie decide reconectarse con su hermana Bella. Quedarse atrás de los problemas no es tan fácil, especialmente con un policía viviendo a un lado. Anexo a Bella Swan: Secuestradora. Momentos entre Nessie y Jake. Traducción
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes son de **Meyer** y la historia es de **Kambria Rain** y tenemos su permiso para traducirla.

Como sugerencia, deben leer primero "Bella Swan: Secuestradora" para que puedan entender esta historia.

* * *

**NPOV**

"Mierda." Saqué el sobre del cesto de la basura. "Sólo ábrelo." Lo giré y enganché mi dedo justo debajo de la solapa. "Mierda." Resoplé y lo tiré de vuelta a la basura. Esto era ridículo. Dejé el cuarto. Dos minutos después, estaba de vuelta, tomando la maldita cosa de la basura por enésima vez en el día. "Vamos, Ness," me animé a mí misma. "Sólo abre el maldito sobre."

Todo esto era culpa de Sue. Ella y su "puedes ser lo que sea que quieras" y toda esa mierda. ¿Quién diablos iba a dejar a una chica recién salida de rehabilitación en su escuela? Seguramente esas personas no. Tiré el sobre nuevamente a la basura.

Necesitaba una bebida. Por supuesto, no tenía una bebida. Seguía teniendo esa tendencia a hacerme adicta a las cosas, así que básicamente: si mucho de algo podía matarte, me mantendría apartada de eso. No iba a volver a rehabilitación.

Supongo que no había sido del todo malo. Conocí a Sue Clearwater. Ella era mi consejera al decir no a las reuniones de crack. Ella sacó lo peor de mí, pero era justo lo que necesitaba. Desde que Renee y Phil estaban siempre en la carretera, Sue se presentaba cada vez, ahora y en ese entonces, para patear mi trasero y asegurarse de que me mantuviera limpia. Ella fue quien empujó las solicitudes por mi garganta hasta que finalmente las llené. No tenía intención de mandarlas, de hecho. Debió ser Sue quien lo hizo.

Bueno, ella podría abrir la maldita cosa. No iba a ser rechazada.

Me tumbé en el sofá y tomé el control remoto. Pasé por los canales tratando de encontrar algo más que reality shows. ¿Cuántos más programas estúpidos podrían hacer? Tal vez debería mandar una solicitud para eso. Ellos siempre tenían a la gente más jodida que se podían encontrar. Seguramente, calificaría.

"Carajo," susurré. No podía evitarlo más. Tomé mi carta de rechazo de la basura y la rasgué para abrirla antes de que pudiera evitarlo nuevamente.

_Querida Srita. Dwyer,_

"Estamos insultados de que nos enviara su solicitud," murmuré. Entonces, inhalé y continué leyendo la carta actual en vez de hacer la mía.

_Felicitaciones._

¿Qué diablos?

_Es un gran placer ofrecerle la entrada a la generación 2011_.

Arrojé el papel. Mierda. Iba a regresar a la escuela. La primera vez no había sido un gran suceso. Ahora estos lunáticos decanos de admisiones me estaban dejando entrar otra vez.

Levanté la carta, tomé un par de respiraciones profundas y seguí leyendo. Esta era mi oportunidad para actuar responsablemente y hacer algo con mi vida, y esto me aterraba hasta el tuétano. No quería hacerlo sola.

Renee y Phil no iban a ser de ayuda. Ellos me habían dejado tiempo atrás. Tiraban dinero en mi cuenta para mantenerme lejos de su ni siquiera habían sabido que estuve en rehabilitación. Casi quemas una casita, y la gente enloquece. Ni que hubiera sido a propósito. Juro que la gente _camina_ en sueños; tenía sentido que yo tratara de fumar en el mío. Supongo que no debería bromear al respecto. Esa mierda estuvo a punto de matarme.

Charlie probablemente me ayudaría si se lo pidiera. Era extraño que fuera más cercana al ex marido de mi madre que a mis propios padres. Cada vez que me quedaba en su casa, él siempre me trataba como otra hija. Es por eso que no podía llamarlo. No tenía derecho.

Eso dejaba a Bella, mi lunática hermana. Ella incluso vivía cerca de la maldita escuela. Ella trató de ayudarme en el pasado, pero era simplemente demasiado teniendo un niño. Sabía que me amaba, pero Leonardo era su vida, y la última vez que la había visto las cosas no habían salido del todo bien.

Estaba visitándola en Washington. Mientras ella estaba poniendo al chiquitín en la cama, yo estaba en el bar, derribada por los tragos. Beber siendo menor de edad era una de mis especialidades. Siendo la buena hermana mayor que es, ella dejó a Leo con Charlie para que así pudiera recoger mi ebrio trasero. Por supuesto, yo empecé una pelea en el bar, y Bella siendo Bella no iba a dejar que me patearan el trasero como posiblemente merecía, así que ambas terminamos siendo recogidas por Charlie en la estación. Cuando él entró con el pequeño niño durmiendo en sus brazos, supe entonces que Bella ya no podía seguir con mi mierda. Ella tenía un niño en quien pensar. Ella ya no podía meterse en problemas por mi culpa. La extrañaba horrores, a pesar de todo.

Faltaban algunas cuantas semanas antes de que pudiera mudarme a los dormitorios. No quería estar aquí más tiempo. Esta mierda era aburrida. Estaba segura de que era posible divertirse sin todo eso del abuso de sustancias; sólo necesitaba encontrar a la gente correcta. Tal vez Bella podría dejarme quedarme con ella hasta que las clases empezaran.

"¿Dónde diablos está mi teléfono?" Saqué a través de los cojines del sofá. Siempre perdía la estúpida cosa. Una vez lo encontré en el refrigerador. "¡Aha!" lo encontré arriba del microondas. Al menos no estaba dentro del microondas.

Recorrí a través de mi muy corta lista de contactos y encontré su número. "Peor es nada." Golpeé enviar y esperé.

"_No te voy a mandar dinero."_

Sonreí. "¿Qué? ¿Ningún 'hola hermanita'?"

"_Hola hermanita, no te voy a mandar dinero."_

"Veo que sigues siendo una maldita engreída. ¿Nadie te lo ha quitado todavía?" Estaba sorprendida de que ambas hubiéramos pasado por la vida con todos nuestros dientes.

"_¿Qué quieres__, Nessie?"_

Eso era lo que esperaba. Usualmente sólo llamaba cuando necesitaba algo. Ella no sabía sobre esta increíble nueva faceta que había tomado o lo que sea. "Estaba pensando que podía pasar a una visita," dije, lo suficientemente inocente.

"_No."_

Ella no quiso decir eso. "Vamos, Mariquita. Es para una buena causa."

"_No me importa. __Me has causado suficientes problemas."_

Eso era verdad, también, pero era una nueva Nessie. "¿Pero qué hay sobre la faceta?" Eso tenía sentido en mi cabeza.

"_Juro que si te apareces por aquí, haré que te __detengan."_

Colgó.

No me iba a arrestar. Bella pensaba que yo seguía siendo una adicta. Supe que se había mudado a un nuevo vecindario para alejarse de todo el drama sobre el papi del bebé. La gente seguía sin dejarlo ir. Uno pensaría que ser tocada por un hombre misterioso en un baile de máscaras hace siete años, ahora sería noticia vieja. Sabía que ella quería un nuevo comienzo para Leo. Ella no querría que me presentara y arruinara las cosas para él con mis malos hábitos. Solamente necesitaba ver que ya no era esa persona nunca más.

Por el momento, necesitaba empacar.

Iba a ser infernal tratar de meter todo en una motocicleta. Tenía dos enormes maletas de lona que podía atar detrás de mí. Gracias a Dios, no tenía una adicción a los zapatos o habría tenido que comprar un auto. Bella y yo éramos de la misma talla, y ella era asquerosamente rica, así que siempre podía tomar prestadas algunas de sus cosas hasta que fuera de compras. Si ella estaba en ese modo mamá con su estilo de moda, podía ir por una playera o dos de mi sobrino.

Me pregunté si Leo se acordaba de mí. De lo que recordaba de él, era sin duda el chico más genial del planeta, y apenas tenía cinco años. Cuando Bella orinó en el palo de la prueba de embarazo, estaba convencida de que iba a echar a perder a algún pobre niño. ¿Quién iba a saber que, hoy en día, iba a ser una buena mamá?

Mi estómago hizo ese aterrador gruñido, recordándome que, aparte de las palomitas que había desayunado, no había comido en todo el día. Necesitaba alimento, así que fui al supermercado.

Por supuesto, cuando llegué ahí no pude encontrar nada que quisiera cocinar. Sabía cómo cocinar, pero a veces era malditamente muy floja. Decidí ordenar algo, pero elegir lo que quería comer nunca fue mi punto fuerte. Tomé mi teléfono de nuevo.

"_¿Qué?_"

"¡Leah!" La hija de Sue era una perra difícil. La amaba. "¿Qué estás comiendo?"

"_Comida china, ¿por qué?_"

Eso sonaba bien. "¡Gracias!" Colgué y llamé a información por el número de un lugar con un buen servicio a domicilio.

Después de comer, terminé de empacar y caí en el sofá. Traté de ver una película, pero mi mente se mantuvo distante. Estaba un poco nerviosa sobre cómo iba a reaccionar Bella. De seguro, ella no iba a hacer que me arrestaran, realmente. Podía ser un dolor en el trasero a veces, pero seguía siendo su hermana. ¿No había una regla en contra de este tipo de cosas? Decidí no preocuparme sobre eso y finalmente dormirme.

A la mañana siguiente, tomé una soda y una poptart y me dirigí a la puerta. Mi hermosa moto estaba lista con mis bolsas enganchadas en la parte de atrás. Ni siquiera sabía cómo diablos se llamaba la cosa. Solo me gustaba cuán ruda me veía cuando la manejaba.

Cuando rugió, volviendo a la vida, agité mi mano como despedida a la casa vacía de mis padres y me puse en camino.

…

**JPOV**

Era un día lento, como la mayoría en este pueblo. La gente aquí estaba loca, pero no eran criminales. La cosa más excitante que había pasado en semanas había sido un malentendido. Bella y Leo Swan se estaban haciendo rápidamente un nombre por ellos mismos. Por suerte para mí, casualmente eran mis vecinos.

Frecuentemente patrullaba en nuestro vecindario. Usualmente, era el lugar más interesante para estar. Ver a las personas que vivían ahí comunicarse con los otros era mejor que cualquier programa de televisión. A veces, tenía que recordarles ciertas cosas que no podían hacerse en público.

Mientras manejaba por delante de mi casa, algo captó mi atención. Había una desconocida motocicleta estacionada en la calzada de Bella. Reduje la velocidad para averiguar, y fue cuando lo vi. El conductor con casco estaba husmeando sospechosamente alrededor de un costado de la casa de Bella. Estaba a punto de escalar la barda para entrar al patio trasero cuando estacioné el auto y salté de ahí.

Bella y Leo eran buenos amigos míos. No iba a dejar que algún cretino les causara algún problema. "¡Hey!" Atrapé al chico por su chaqueta y rápidamente lo jalé de la barda. Era mucho más pequeño de lo que había pensado. "¿Me podrías decir qué haces escalando la barda de esta dama?"

El perpetrador alcanzó y removió el casco. Me tomó con la guardia baja cuando una ola de cabello multicolor cayó por los hombros de _ella_. "Soy su madrota," contestó sarcásticamente la joven mujer. "La perra me debe dinero."

No tenía ganas de lidiar con delincuentes sabelotodo engreídos. "Te sugiero que te subas a tu moto y te vayas por donde viniste."

"¿Me va a obligar, Oficial?" preguntó valientemente, dando un paso hacia mí.

Puse una mano en mi arma. "Si tengo que hacerlo," contesté.

"Hey, cálmate, amigo. Sólo estaba bromeando. No soy una criminal. La conozco," dijo, alzando sus manos en rendición. Había más que eso.

"Vete," ordené. No le creí ni por un segundo.

Ella bufó, "Bien. Me voy."

La vi de cerca mientras caminaba lejos. Conocía a las de su tipo. Era solamente otra irrespetuosa universitaria que pensaba que podía salirse con la suya. Juzgando por la calidad de su moto, podría apostar que sus adinerados mami y papi gastaban un montón de dinero para mantenerla lejos de los problemas.

De pronto, arrojó su casco en el pasto y se soltó a correr. _¡Mierda!_ Se dirigía a mi carro. ¡La pequeña perra estaba robando mi carro! Corrí después que ella, pero no había ni una maldita forma de que fuera capaz de atraparla.

Afortunadamente, la chica no era de por aquí, así que dio una vuelta en una calle sin salida. Atravesé algunas cuantas yardas hasta alcanzarla. En su intento apresurado por dar vuelta, llegó al cruce y se atascó en una grieta. La sujeté justo cuando se disponía a escapar de ahí, y la forcé a reclinarse contra el capó. "Tu trasero irá a prisión," gruñí.

"Como si no hubiera escuchado eso antes," rió. "Llamaré a Bella. Ella me ha sacado de apuros en algún momento." Así que, ella sabía el nombre de Bella. Pudo haberlo aprendido mientras estuvo fisgoneando.

La esposé, probablemente con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria. "Ya veremos eso." Tendría que haber vuelto por el maldito auto. Al menos tenía la tranquilidad de que tenía las llaves conmigo esta vez mientras llevaba a la molesta drogadicta de regreso a casa de Bella.

"¿Todos los visitantes de Bella son maltratados así, o solamente es mi día de suerte?" preguntó, apoyándose perezosamente contra la casa.

La ignoré y toqué el timbre. Bella abrió momentos después. "Hey," su sonrisa se desvaneció. "¿Pasa algo malo?" preguntó preocupada.

"Atrapé a alguien merodeando alrededor de tu casa. Dice que te conoce," sujeté a la pequeña delincuente y la jalé hacia mí, para que así Bella pudiera verla. "¿Te parece familiar?" Lo dudaba, pero quería asegurarme.

"Te dije que iba a hacer que te detuvieran si te aparecías por acá." Bella la miró. Bueno, la conocía después de todo, pero obviamente no eran amigas. Vi que Edward venía tras ella, tratando de ver qué estaba pasando.

El dolorcito en el culo no parecía del todo enojada. "Es bueno verte también, Mariquita."

¿Qué demonios? "¿Mariquita?"

"¡AH! ¡Tía Nessie!" gritó Leo, apareciendo desde las escaleras. No podía creer esta mierda.

"¡Leonardo! Te abrazaría, pero este fino oficial sintió la necesidad de esposarme," me miró impacientemente antes de girarse hacia su hermana. "¿Un poco de ayuda por aquí, Bella?"

"Jake, puedes soltarla. Esta… única señorita es mi hermana menor, Renesmee 'Nessie' Dwyer." Quién demonios llama a su hija Re- cualquier maldita cosa que ella había dicho. "Nuestra madre estaba claramente bajo los efectos de la anestesia cuando la nombró."

Ella sonrió. "No todos podemos tener nombres elegantes como Isabella."

"¿Isabella?" Jamás habría sospechado que ella tuviera un nombre tan delicado. Aparentemente, Edward tampoco.

Bella estaba cada vez más y más irritada. No podía culparla. "¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo aquí, Ness? ¿No se supone que estabas en rehabilitación?" Ahora, eso explicaba bastante. Tal vez podía ser quien llevara su trasero de regreso a la clínica.

"Estoy limpia." Demonios. Solté el aire difícilmente y le quité las esposas. "Sólo necesito un lugar para quedarme por unos días antes de mudarme a los dormitorios. Me voy a la Universidad." Rogué para que Bella dijera que no. No quería a esta chica viviendo a mi lado.

"Aquí están las reglas," empezó Bella. Mierda. "No fumar, no beber, y no maldecir en frente de los niños a menos que quieras perder todo tu dinero. Si nos arrestan por alguna de tus brillantes ideas, tú tendrás que sentarte junto a la marimacha la próxima vez." No me sorprendió que esas dos hubieran sido arrestadas antes.

"¿Niños? ¿Hiciste aparecer otro mientras estaba en rehabilitación?" Era una delicada jovencita. "¿Y quién es el bombón que no se decide si mirarme a mí o a tus nalgas?"

El haber sido atrapado ni siquiera preocupó a Edward. Dio un paso al frente y sacudió su mano con una sonrisa. Se presentó a sí mismo y explicó cómo conoció a Bella. Él parecía divertido con la idea de obtener información sobre Bella de su hermana. Incluso hasta le ofreció prepararle la cena. "Hay suficiente por si quieres unírtenos, Jake. Estoy haciendo omelets."

"Creo que he tenido suficiente por un día, gracias." Ni de coña, todavía tenía que sacar mi auto del maldito bache.

"¿Por qué estás tan encabronado? Yo era la que tenía su trasero perseguido por la calle porque te negabas a creer que no era una criminal." No podía creer las agallas que tenía.

"¡Tu trasero estaba en _mí_ auto que _tú_ robaste!" Grité.

"Tomé prestado," sonrió. No iba a golpear a una chica, pero era un policía; no me negaba a dispararle a una.

"¿Eso es un no para el omelet?" Preguntó Edward. También le iba a disparar.

Al menos Bella parecía estar de mi lado. "Mete tu trasero en la cocina," le dijo a Edward.

Leo estaba contando algo con sus dedos. "¿'Encabronado' es una mala palabra? Si es así, tengo cinco dólares." Bella lo sujetó y lo escoltó hacia fuera del cuarto.

Su hermana se giró hacia mí. "Fue un placer conocerlo, oficial. Deberíamos hacer esto otra vez algún día." Mi mano se torció hacia mi pistola mientras ella se paseaba hacia la salida.

"Jacob, parece como si quisieras un trago. ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres quedarte para la cena?" preguntó Edward. "Estoy seguro de que Bella tiene algo por aquí."

"No, gracias," contesté de forma mecánica. No estaba seguro de que mi auto control durara por el resto de la noche. Bella era mi amiga. Los amigos no les disparan a las hermanas de otras amigas.

Tomó un pequeño movimiento estratégico, pero me las arreglé para sacar mi patrulla atorada sin tener que llamar a los refuerzos. Esta era una historia que los chicos de la estación no necesitaban escuchar. No iba a explicar cómo una jovencita se las arregló para robar mi auto.

Ya casi terminaba de patrullar, cuando recibí una llamada. Tanya Denali reportó una riña doméstica. Sabía que la chica nueva iba a causar problemas. Las encontré a ella y a Bella tiradas en su propio patio trasero. De hecho, era divertido de ver, haciendo un lado mi previa irritación. Detuve el auto y las alumbré con la linterna. "¿Qué está pasando aquí?"

El dolorcito en el culo sonrió sinuosamente. "Bueno, pero si es el Oficial Buenote."

A Bella no le importaría si me deshacía de ella. "Tuve una llamada por una riña doméstica en el vecindario."

"¿Cuál de los mariquitas nos delató?" Preguntó Bella, irritada.

"Sabes que no puedo decirte eso." Podía darle una pista de todas formas. Señalé la casa de Tanya, cruzando la calle.

Los ojos de Bella se entrecerraron en frustración. Tanya estaba en problemas. "Gracias Jake. Ya nos vamos para adentro."

"Buenas noches, señoritas." Regresé al auto y lo moví. Observé por el espejo retrovisor para ver mejor. La sensación de peligro se apoderó de mí, mientras la veía ordenar su cabello. Los problemas tenían un nombre, y era _Nessie._

* * *

Traducido por: **carliitha-cullen  
****  
**

(**NT.** Por cierto, todo me indica que la comida china me invade xD. Le ayudé a sparklinghaledecullen a traducir una parte de su historia, que eran puros nombres de comida china y también lo menciona aquí)


	2. Chapter 2

Nada nos pertenece. Los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer **y la historia original es de **Kambria Rain**, únicamente contamos con el permiso para traducir.

Sí, no tenemos perdón de Dios (?) por la tardanza tan grande que hubo con esta historia. Les podemos dar mil y un razones y aún así no serían justificantes para el retraso u_u. Gracias infinitas por sus bellos reviews.

* * *

**Nessie**

Ugh. Yo no había estado ni un día en casa de Bella, y ya había sido arrestada y había salido con una chica. Tanya podía decir lo que quisiera, pero a esa perra le gustaba. ¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo? Era una besadora malditamente buena. Ella no era tan mala, estoy segura de que ha tenido mucha experiencia. Verla gritar y quemar su ropa había sido una forma maravillosa de empezar el día. El polvo pica pica fue algo tan perverso y maravilloso.

"¡Mariquita!" Grité mientras buscaba entre sus gabinetes. "No tienen ninguna Poptarts! ¿Qué clase de hogar estás formando aquí?"

"¿Qué es un Poptart?" Ethan preguntó, apareciendo a mi lado.

"¿Qué es un-" Yo estaba en shock. "¡Tú, pobre niño!" Le tomé en un abrazo. "¿En qué clase de mundo estamos viviendo, cuando los padres no alimentan a sus niños con Poptarts?"

"Uno donde de hecho, los padres cocinan", dijo Bella. Se veía como todo una Betty Crocker* cuando puso una bandeja de panqueques en la mesa para los niños. Mérito adicional.

Solté Ethan y caminé con él a la mesa. "Te traeré una caja después. Las vas a amar"

Pasar la mañana con mi hermana y tres niños no era tan malo. Traté de enseñarles acerca de los dibujos animados, pero eran tan tercos. Los Looney Tunes siempre serían increíbles, sin importar qué nuevas mierdas vieran los niños ahora.

"Me gusta Dora", argumentó Sophie.

"Pero van a terminar aprendiendo algo. ¡Y es verano! Eso va contra las reglas". Era una locura, pero la pulguita apenas se rió y siguió viendo la mierda de educación. Tuve que salir de allí antes de que empezara a cantar 'Zorro, no te lo lleves' con ella y el enano en la televisión.

Bella estaba en la cocina con su teléfono en la mano, moviendo la cabeza. "Al parecer, Edward está atrapado en su oficina porque hay un ejército de mujeres en el vestíbulo, solicitando la posición de secretaria. Voy a sacarlo de ahí. ¿Quieres venir?"

Pensé en ello. "Claro que sí. Déjame ir a vestirme". Yo pasé por alto mi maleta y me fui a la habitación de Bella. Éramos hermanas. Era correcto tomar prestada su ropa sin pedir permiso. Escogí una linda camisa blanca que me hizo parecer como con clase.

Cuando pasé junto a ella, ni siquiera lo notó. Ella empezó a hacerlo divertido. "Esa es una camisa bonita" dijo. "¿De dónde la has sacado?"

"Tu vestidor" contesté.

"Huh," dijo Bella. "¿Quién diría que tengo tan buen gusto?" Entonces me golpeó en el brazo. "¡Fuera de mi habitación!".

Los cinco subimos a su monstruosa camioneta y se dirigió al trabajo del papá sexy. Cuando vimos la cantidad de vehículos estacionados en el lote, Bella comenzó a hacer planes para sacarlo de otra manera. "Ellas seguirán aquí cuando vuelvas" le dije.

"Mier-coles," dijo Bella, atrapándose a si misma antes de maldecir delante de los niños. No sé por qué. Nuestros padres lo hacían frente a nosotras, y nosotras crecimos bien... más o menos.

"Dijiste una grosería", oí susurrar a Leo.

Oh. Se me olvidó el pequeño bribón que sigue haciendo dinero con ella. "Tráeme unos rollos de huevo. Yo me encargo de esto." Salté de la camioneta antes de que pudiera protestar.

Había una mierda cantidad de sexys secretarias ahí dentro, al menos lo suficiente como para hacer una buena porno. La mayoría de sus trajes de negocios parecían que habían sido encogidos en un horrible accidente de lavandería. Escanee la habitación en busca de mi primera víctima. Mis ojos se detuvieron en una pequeña y hermosa rubia con tetas demasiado grandes para su cuerpo. Apuesto a que ella había hecho un ojo negro* con uno o dos de esos chicos malos. Me planché las inexistentes arrugas de la camisa antes de tomar asiento junto a ella. Crucé los brazos sobre el pecho y miró el reloj en la pared.

"¿Por qué diablos están estas mujeres aquí?" Gruñí. "¿Él las contagió de herpes también?"

Oí el pequeño grito ahogado junto a mí. "Lo siento. ¿De qué estás hablando?" preguntó ella con dulzura.

"Cullen", espeté. No sabía a cuál quería, así que necesitaba dejarlo general. "¿Te enrollaste con él también? Yo sabía que ese bastardo era un jugador. Será mejor que se asegure de que me envíe la manutención de sus hijos, o llevaré su culo de vuelta a los tribunales."

La expresión de su cara no tenía precio. Ella tomó su caro bolso de diseñador y salió del edificio.

Estaba empezando a dejar bien limpia la habitación cuando una gran mano se posó en mi hombro. Miré hacia arriba para ver a un tipo grande con la diversión brillando en sus ojos. "¿Qué estás haciendo?" me preguntó.

"Yo soy una exterminadora", le contesté. "Escuché que había problemas con una plaga".

"Estás contratada". ¿Contratado para qué? "Tu escritorio está allá." Espera. ¿Él quería que yo fuera la nueva secretaria? "Bienvenida a Constructora Cullen, señorita..."

"Dwyer", iba a replicar "Pero yo no era…" Oh, qué demonios. "¿Cuándo empiezo?"

Sonrió. "Ahora mismo, si lo deseas." Me tendió la mano. "Soy Emmett Cullen. Mis hermanos y yo somos dueños de este lugar."

"Nessie Dwyer," le dije, estrechándole la mano. "Mi hermana secuestra a los niños de tu hermano."

"Mierda, no puede ser" se rió. "¿Eres la hermana de Bella?" Me sorprendió envolviéndome en un abrazo. "Bienvenida a la familia. Avísame si necesitas algo."

Él se deshizo del resto de las secretarias, y yo me sentí como en casa detrás del escritorio. ¿Quién diría que cuando me desperté esta mañana, conseguirá un trabajo? Sonó el teléfono, así que decidí improvisar. "Constructora Cullen, esta es Renesmee. ¿Cómo puedo ayudarle?"

"¿Ésta es quién?" preguntó la mujer.

Le tomó tres intentos para que ella dijera mi nombre. Esa jodida Renee y sus fantasiosos nombres de bebé.

La próxima vez intenté hacer algo diferente. "Constructora Cullen, está hablando con Nessie. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?"

"Hola niña. ¿Puedes poner a tu papi en el teléfono?" el hombre susurró.

¿Soné como una niña? "Mi papá se fue con el secretaria. Es por eso que tengo que contestar los teléfonos. ¿Puedo ayudarle?"

Finalmente decidí llamarme Vanessa, haciendo menos el dolor de cabeza de mi nuevo trabajo.

Yo era una secretaria muy buena. Ni siquiera me distraje cuando Bella volvió y puso la caja de pollo agridulce frente a mí. Olía delicioso. Yo acababa de terminar otra llamada cuando ella y los niños salieron caminando por la puerta. El querido Edward tenía los ojos pegados al trasero de mi hermana. "¿Usted está apreciando el culo de mi hermana de nuevo, jefe?" le pregunté con dulzura.

"Es un culo muy bonito", respondió sin pedir disculpas. "Póngase a trabajar, Vanessa". Bueno, con esa actitud, no me extraña que Bella lo dejara frecuentarla tanto. No cualquiera puede manejar nuestra mierda.

Así me pasé el día contestando los teléfonos y programando las citas y esas cosas. Pude conocer al otro Cullen, Jasper. Por un momento tuve el pensamiento sobre como debía haber sido cuando los tres vivían en una misma casa. Eso es un espectáculo para el que me compraría los boletos en un latido del corazón. Mamá y papá Cullen sabían cómo hacer bebés malditamente bien.

Ya que todos tenían familias a donde llegar, me ofrecí a cerrar. Debo tener una cara honesta, porque Jasper me dio una llave. No fue sino hasta que todos se fueron cuando recordé que no tenía en que volver. Llegué con Bella, y ella iba a ir a una cita con el señor jefe. No podía llamar a un taxi. Eso era aburrido y poco creativo. Cogí la guía telefónica sobre el escritorio para ver a quién me podía encontrar.

Rápidamente agarré el teléfono y marqué el número. "Necesito hablar con el agente Black, por favor. Es urgente." Cuando él contestó, no pude evitar sonreír. Él iba a estar tan molesto. "¡Ha habido un robo en la Constructora Cullen! ¡La mujer está gritando algo acerca de la manutención de los hijos y el herpes! Por favor date prisa antes de que las lágrimas de la lunática acaben con el edificio." Colgué, cerré el edificio y salí a esperar a que él llegara.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que la patrulla apareciera derrapando dándole la vuelta a la esquina y entrara al aparcadero. El oficial buenote saltó del auto con su arma en la mano. "¡Hola oficial!" Le grité. Su rostro pasó de determinación a confusión y de eso a furia, en cuestión de segundos. "Gracias por venir. Necesitaba un aventón, y Bella está en una cita". Él se quejaba y gruñía por algo, pero yo no podía distinguir qué. Salté de mi piel cuando le disparó al suelo un par de veces. "¿Estás bien? Pareces estresado."

Las esposas se encontraban en mis muñecas de nuevo antes de que pudiera parpadear. "Entra en el maldito auto." Me empujó hacia el asiento trasero.

Estaba luchando para sentarme, cuando arrancó saliendo del estacionamiento, haciéndome caer de nuevo. "Realmente no deberías estar conduciendo tan rápido. Eres un policía. Es un mal ejemplo."

"Si tu supieras lo mucho que me gustaría dispararte justo ahora, mantendrías la maldita boca cerrada", respondió tenso.

"No puedes dispararme, es ilegal" repliqué. El gruñó y sonreí de nuevo. Era divertido hacerlo enojar. Pronto, estábamos afuera de la casa de Bella. Jake abrió la puerta y tiró de mí fuera del coche. Me puso boca abajo sobre el capó, y me quitó las esposas antes de irse. "¡Gracias por el aventón!". Me di la vuelta y encontré a mi hermana atrapada debajo de mi jefe. Por lo menos alguien estaba teniendo un poco de acción por aquí. "Vaya… parece que su cita estuvo bastante bien" sonreí y me dirigí al interior. Estar sobria no era tan malo cuando tenías este tipo de entretenimiento.

* * *

**Jacob**

"¿Tú casi le disparas a una mujer?"

Suspiré. "Papá, ella no es una mujer. Ella es el diablo" Después del episodio psicótico de la noche anterior, decidí llamarle a Billy para pedir consejo.

"¿Cómo es ella?"

No estaba siendo de ninguna ayuda. "¿Qué importa eso?", pregunté.

Él rió entre dientes. "Solo estoy intentando obtener una imagen mental, hijo. Ayúdame"

Bufé. Él estaba disfrutando de esto demasiado. "Ella es... no sé. Ella es más baja que yo." Obviamente. "Ella tiene esas mechas rubias y rojas en el cabello, pero se ve un poco bien en ella. Ella es..." Esto era ridículo. "Si ella no fuera un dolor en el culo, yo diría que ella es hermosa, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que ella sea un dolor en el culo."

"Un hermoso dolor en el culo, creo que ella suena perfecta para ti."

Adiós papá " gruñí, haciendo caso omiso de su risa mientras colgaba el teléfono.

Otro día estaba a punto de terminar. Yo iba a tomar un par de copas con algunos de los chicos de la comisaría, pero cuando me dirigía a mi moto, otra cosa me llamó la atención. Nessie estaba caminando por la calle hacia la casa de los Newton. Ahora, yo había vivido aquí el tiempo suficiente para saber que nadie va a ese lugar a menos que deseen salir violados. Parecía como si alguien estuviera a punto de conseguir la bienvenida al barrio, y yo no podía esperar a ver como sucedía.

Ella desapareció en el interior de la casa. Me acerqué a donde estaba estacionada la patrulla y salté a la parte trasera. No sabía cuánto tiempo iba a estar ahí, pero yo no me iba a perder el verla salir.

Yo no estaba decepcionado. Ni siquiera media hora más tarde, Nessie salió corriendo fuera de la casa como si se estuviera incendiando. Cuando llegó lo suficientemente cerca, la mezcla de horror y de ira en su rostro me hizo estallar. Mi risa le molestó aún más. "¿Sabes dónde vive Jasper Cullen? Necesito hablar con mi hermana", estaba que hervía.

"¿Por qué?" Me las arreglé para decir. Simplemente era demasiado gracioso.

"La perra me ha enviado allá para conseguir un paquete. ¡Ella no me dijo que era _el paquete_ de Mike!" Ella se estremeció. "¿Sabes cómo llegar o no?"

Salté del coche. "Te llevaré allí." Iba a ser una pelea de gatos. ¿Qué hombre se quiere perder eso?

Ella me siguió al interior del garaje. "¿Tienes una moto?"

Le pasé un casco. "Sí, tengo una moto. Yo mismo la reconstruí. No fue un regalo de mamá y papá".

"Oh, golpéame" respondió ella. "Mientras tú probablemente estabas recibiendo abrazos, yo tenía dinero tirado en mi cuenta." No había pesar en su voz, así que tampoco lo tomó en serio, o le importó demasiado.

Me puse el casco y me senté a horcajadas sobre la motocicleta."Cube tu culo a esta cosa."

"Tu realmente deberías ser más agradable conmigo", dijo ella, subiéndose detrás de mí. "Como tu nueva vecina, tengo el poder para hacer de tu vida un infierno". Ella se abrazó con fuerza a mi alrededor.

"Claro, claro" le respondí. Ella no me asustaba.

Interrumpir la cena familiar de los Cullen fue definitivamente más entretenido que ir a beber con los chicos, especialmente cuando la delincuente derramó la sopa sobre la ocupación secreta de su hermana.  
Mirar a una mujer sexy taclear a otra, nunca es una mala manera de pasar el tiempo, y ¿quién hubiera imaginado que Bella escribía literatura erótica para ganarse la vida?

"Ella parece adorable" dijo Esme, viendo como Nessie se frotaba el hombro adolorido.

"No tienes ni idea", solté un bufido. Esme ligeramente me dio un manotazo en el brazo.

Antes de darme cuenta, Bella agarró a Leo, salió hacia la camioneta y me dejó con su diabólica hermana, otra vez. Debería dejarla ir a su casa a pie. Probablemente ni siquiera se daría cuenta si salía, ya que estaba ocupada jugando vencidas con Rosalie. Sin embargo, no estaba tan molesta como cuando podía oír su boca sobre el motor, por lo que no me mataría darle un aventón.

Edward volvió con una mirada satisfecha en su rostro. "¿De qué estás tan contento?" Jasper le preguntó.

"Nada, sólo estaba diciéndole adiós a Bella", respondió él, sonriendo.

"¿Bella se fue?" Nessie frunció el ceño. "¿Qué está pasando con el mundo, cuando abandonas a tu propia hermana solo porque sacó tu ropa sucia?"

"Gracias por el pastel. Estuvo delicioso", dije besándole la mejilla a Esme. "¿Lista para irnos, Satanás?" Le pregunté a Nessie.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco y se volvió a Alice. "Tienes una casa preciosa, así que voy a esperar y lo mataré afuera".

"Aprecio eso. Fue un placer conocerte," Alice sonrió.

"¿Puedo conducir?" Nessie preguntó mientras salimos de la casa.

"No" le respondí.

"Vamos" se quejó ella.

Agarré mi casco. "No me subiría mientras tu conduces la moto." ¿Tenía alguna idea de lo poco masculino que me haría parecer?

"Bien" gruñó ella. "¿Pero, te mataría tomar algunos riesgos? ¿Además, por qué tienes esta cosa si no vamos a tener diversión con ella?"

"No podría matarme, pero puede matarte a ti." Pensé en eso. "Pensándolo bien…"

Ella me golpeó con su casco antes de ponérselo, y subió detrás de mí. "Eres demasiado grande. Mis brazos no se envuelven a tu alrededor como se supone que deben".

"No estoy demasiado grande. Tus brazos son demasiado cortos", argumenté.

"Mis brazos no son…" No oí el resto. Mi fuerte motor apagó su sorprendentemente agradable voz. No era como un chirrido ni nada. Se notaba que no estaba tratando de ser linda cuando hablaba.

Fui un poco más rápido esta vez, así ella no se pondría de perra conmigo hablándome de tomar riesgos. Tuve que sonreír cuando sentí que apretaba su agarre sobre mí. Tal vez no era tan ruda como ella creía.

Cuando me detuve en mi casa, ella saltó con calma, se quitó el casco, y me miró. "Mis brazos no son cortos." Ella asintió con la cabeza, satisfecha de sí misma por conseguir decir eso. Luego se volvió y se dirigió a su casa.

Satanás estaba loca, pero tenía un bonito culo.

* * *

Traducido por: **DessieCBCWCDF**

**Betty Crocker*** En realidad es una marca de productos de repostería, pero como tal, tiene a la señora que representa a la marca. Toda una amable señora repostera x)

**Ojo negro*** Esta es la traducción tal cual, pero es alguna técnica sexual, de la cual no sé su nombre real en español y q mejor se las dejo a su imaginación xD


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer** y la historia original es de **Kambria Rain**. Nosotras nada más tenemos el permiso para traducirla.

* * *

**NPOV**

Dos horripilantes noches seguidas, había tenido pesadillas sobre Mike y Jessica Newton. Bella debería estar avergonzada de sí misma por exponerme a semejante trauma, ¿pero, lo estaba? Diablos, no. Ella estaba demasiado ocupada con el cachondo jefe como para notar los círculos oscuros formándose bajo mis ojos. Maldito vecindario. Sin duda, había gente normal en algún lugar de por aquí. Con el Oficial Buenote a un lado, me pregunté quién estaba en el otro. Tomando un par de binoculares, decidí verlo por mi cuenta.

Reconocí a la mujer parada en la encimera de la cocina. Ella y el tipo francés estaban casados, y habían sido muy acogedores cuando me encontré con ellos en el supermercado cuando tomaba algunas Pop Tarts para mí y los niños.

Él vino detrás de ella y movió su cabello fuera de su cuello. Me imaginé que eran una de esas acarameladas parejas. No iba a ser capaz de aguantarlo por mucho.

No tuve que hacerlo. "¡Santa mierda!"

El francesito le arrancó la bata de baño y la arrojó sobre la encimera. Hice una mueca de dolor cuando la azotó. "¡Ness! ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?" Bella debía desconocer que tenía pornografía gratis a su disposición. Estaba demasiado ocupada cavilando sobre algo. No era algo que ella hiciera a menudo. Tal vez esto la haría sentirse mejor.

"Tus vecinos está haciéndolo como conejos con las persianas abiertas. Ese chico francés está dándoselo de verdad." Él realmente estaba haciéndolo, llevando sus largas manos hacia abajo, golpeándola duro en el culo. A ella no parecía importarle del todo. "¡Está azotándola!" Perra suertuda. Eran mucho menos horripilantes que los Newton. "¿No podrías haberme enviado con _esos _vecinos?"

"Tú, libidinosa pervertida." Tomó mis binoculares. Esa cosa que aprendimos sobre compartir cuando éramos niñas aparentemente no se quedó con Bella.

"Vamos, Bells. Tengo un trabajo. Estoy a punto de comenzar la escuela de nuevo. No bebo o me drogo más. Estoy convirtiéndome en una respetable señorita, y eso me está poniendo enferma," hice un puchero.

"Aw, Nessie, no eres una respetable señorita," dijo con falsa simpatía.

La empujé. Era una grosera, pero estaba feliz de verla sonreír otra vez. "Gracias, mariquita. Tú siempre sabes qué decir para hacerme sentir mejor." Tenía que abrazarla. "Lo que sea en lo que hayas estado pensando antes, déjalo ir." Podía ser sensible a veces. "Ahora, tengo que irme temprano. Voy a enviarle a Tanya algunas flores para jugar con su mente."

"Ten un buen día," gritó mientras caminaba por la puerta.

Tomé algunos tulipanes para Tanya. No sabía qué diablos significaba cada flor, así que solo escogí las que tenían 'tu' en el nombre **(1)**. E incluso, añadí una pequeña nota que decía. 'Sabes que te gustó.'

El trabajo era divertido. No muchas personas podían decir eso, especialmente las secretarias, pero trabajar para los hermanos Cullen era definitivamente una excepción. Jasper y Edward estaban fuera por un proyecto, así que eso dejaba al grandote y a mí, lo cual significó que pasé mi descanso comiendo pizza y leyendo los libros de Madame Marie.

"Deberías leer este," soltó una risita, arrojándome uno de los libros en mi escritorio.

No me di cuenta de lo que él pensaba que era tan divertido hasta que empecé a imaginar a Jacob Black en el lugar del protagonista, el Alguacil Wolf. Incluso dejé caer el libro en ese punto. No estaba acostumbrada a tener fantasías sexuales sobre las personas que me odiaban. Sabía que en realidad él no me odiaba, pero no estaba segura de si era _cierto_. El casi me disparó, después de todo.

Mientras pasaba por las páginas, supe una cosa: nunca iba a ver la vara de policía **(2)** de la misma manera otra vez.

"Tengo que ir a la práctica de fútbol. Aléjate de los problemas, y te veo mañana," dijo Emmett, saliendo por la puerta.

No iba a incendiar el lugar o algo así, pero alejarme de los problemas no era una opción. Era una jovencita sin compromisos. Necesitaba disfrutarlo mientras tuviera tiempo.

Solo había algunas cosas que hacer en el trabajo. Me deslicé por los corredores en mis pies cubiertos por calcetines, pero dejó de ser divertido cuando choqué contra la pared. Era una perra dura, pero era lo suficientemente inteligente para saber cuándo renunciar a algo. Esa mierda dolía.

Estaba lista para tratarlo de nuevo con un casco cuando mi teléfono celular sonó. "Construcciones Cul…" ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo? Esta era mi línea personal. "¿Digo, hola?"

"_¿Nessie?"_

"¡Sue!" sonreí. Era agradable escucharla, al menos cuando tenía buenas noticas para compartir. "¡Voy a la Universidad!"

"_¡Eso es maravilloso! Ahora, ¿dónde caramba has estado?"_

_Caramba_. Reí. Sue siempre pretendía ser una dama elegante, pero cuando se enojaba, las palabrotas empezaban a revolotear. "Estoy con Bella. Estoy siendo buena. Tengo un trabajo y todo eso. Aunque, lo del trabajo fue un accidente. Soy la secretaria del nuevo bombón de Bella en Construcciones Cullen."

Charlamos por un rato. Me dijo cómo le iba a Leah y a Seth, y cómo estaban las cosas en el trabajo. Le conté sobre las cosas en casa y los asombrosos niños que siempre estaban en casa. "Deberías venir a visitar un día," sugerí.

"_Me encantaría. Mantente alejada de los problemas hasta que esté ahí, ¿de acuerdo?"_

"Sue, sabes que no puedo prometer eso. Ya he sido arrestada, pero no fichada." Sentí la necesidad de explicarle antes de que enloqueciera. "El vecino de Bella es policía. Es divertido de ver, pero puso un interruptor a mis buenos tiempos **(3)**. Las esposas son divertidas solamente en la habitación." O, de acuerdo a Madame Marie, también son divertidas en la celda de la estación.

"_Siempre he tenido algo con los policías."_

Sonreí con maldad. "Recuérdamelo cuando vengas a visitarnos. Tengo un libro genial para que lo leas."

Estar hablando con Sue había sido una buena manera de pasar unos cuantos minutos, pero después, estaba aburrida de nuevo. Contesté los teléfonos, programé citas, y contesté correos electrónicos, pero esos momentos intermedios me estaban matando.

Justo antes de que fuera hora de irse, un plan empezó a formularse en mi mente. Era inmaduro, pero ya podría preocuparme de eso más tarde. Tomé el teléfono y marqué. Para mi suerte, Jacob contestó.

"¡Ella viene!" grité al teléfono.

"_Señora, cálmese. ¿Quién viene?"_ Sonaba tan profesional.

"¡Mierda!" lloriqueé. "¡Lárgate de aquí, bastado! No voy a tener este bebé por mi cuenta." Grité y colgué. Las llamadas de broma siempre eran una manera divertida de pasar el rato. Esperé unos cuantos minutos antes de llamarlo de nuevo. Esta vez, usé mi mejor acento pueblerino. "¿Oficial? Quisiera reportar un crimen. Algún maldito lunático está aquí desplumando mis pollos. ¡Este no es ningún KFC!" **(4)**

"_¿Quién diablos es?"_ Sonaba un poquito enojado.

"Aguanta, deja reviso la hebilla de mi cinturón, y te llamo después." Colgué de nuevo.

No me sentí culpable en lo más mínimo. Él probablemente no tenía nada mejor qué hacer. El único crimen que había pasado en este pueblo pasaba en nuestro vecindario.

Tomé el libro de Bella y pasé por las páginas antes de tomar el teléfono otra vez. Por supuesto, Jake contestó. Sabía que lo haría.

"Hola Oficial Buenote," ronroneé. Sonaba ridícula, pero se suponía que era seductora. "He sido una chica mala, mala. Tal vez debas venir y leerme mis derechos. Podemos usar un buen derecho para retozar en este momento," susurré sin aliento. "Trae tu vara," añadí.

Colgó.

Eso fue grosero. No había terminado todavía con esa. Tal vez subestimé mis poderes seductivos, y él se estaba masturbado o algo así. Le daría unos cuantos minutos para encargarse de eso antes de llamarlo otra vez.

Mientras rodaba alrededor del lugar en mi elegante silla de oficina, escuché un auto aparcar en el estacionamiento, lo cual era extraño ya que el lugar estaba a punto de cerrar. Rodé hasta la ventana para espiar. "¡Mierda!" brinqué de la silla y empecé a buscar lugares para esconderme. El Oficial Buenote venia furioso hacia la puerta, y hombre, lucía encabronado.

Me las arreglé para meterme en un armario de provisiones antes de que abriera la puerta principal. Se me ocurrió en ese momento que debí haber cerrado la maldita puerta. Ligeramente, golpeé mi frente. Solía ser un poco más lista. Malditas drogas.

**-OB-OB-OB-OB-OB-OB-OB-**

**JPOV**

Escuchar lo que yo pensaba que era una enojada mujer embarazada gritarme, me atrapó completamente con la guarda baja. Estaba a punto de rastrear su llamada, para enviarle una ambulancia, cuando Daisy May llamó acerca de sus pollos. Entonces, me di cuenta de que estaba siendo llamado por un bromista. Tenía mis sospechas sobre quién podía ser, y fueron confirmadas con la tercera llamada. Solo una persona me llamaba Oficial Buenote.

Rastreé la llamada a Construcciones Cullen. Por supuesto. Si vas a contratar una secuestradora para ser tu niñera, ¿por qué no contratar una delincuente para ser tu secretaria? Bueno, les tenía noticias: si ellos querían a su pequeña secretaria de vuelta, iban a tener que ir a recogerla a la estación.

Guardé mi pistola en el carro. Habría sido horrible que alguien _accidentalmente_ saliera herido por unas llamadas de broma. Estaba preparado para tumbar la puerta, pero se abrió con facilidad.

Nessie no estaba a la vista, pero sus cosas todavía estaban en el escritorio. Estaba en algún lugar. "¡Sé que estás aquí, Dwyer!" grité. "Sal ahora, y nadie saldrá herido." Nada. Iba a tener que buscar en todo el lugar. Primero, me aseguré que mis llaves estuvieran a salvo en mi bolsillo. Lo último que necesitaba era que la mimada robara mi auto nuevamente.

Escuché la puerta del armario de provisiones abrirse, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar, la lunática mujer brincó a mi espalda. Caí fuera de balance por la psicótica, y choqué contra la pared. Ella tomó esa oportunidad para huir, pero la atrapé antes de que llegara a la puerta.

"Eres un dolor en mi culo," gruñí, empujándola contra la pared.

"Jake," sonrió. "Estaba a punto de llamarte." La esposé. "Otra vez las esposas," suspiró. "¿Por qué no solamente me llevas a cenar, como un chico normal?"

"¿Por qué _tú_ no puedes _ser_ normal?" le grité de vuelta.

"¿Dónde queda la diversión en eso?" preguntó, insultada de que yo hubiera pensado en eso.

La jalé de la pared y empecé a guiarla hasta la puerta. "Tienes derecho a permanecer…"

Me cortó. "¿Puedes traer mi bolsa del escritorio?"

"Mujer, estoy tratando de leerte tus derechos," siseé. Tomé su bolso y la empujé por las manos. Ella, de alguna manera, se las arregló para sostenerse, incluso con sus muñecas sujetadas detrás de su espalda.

"Ya he escuchado toda esa mierda antes," se quejó.

"Ese no es mi problema." Empecé de nuevo. "Tienes derecho a permanecer en silencio. Todo lo que digas, podr…"

Ella tuvo las agallas para interrumpirme de nuevo. "Toma ese libro, ¿quieres?"

Me pellizqué el puente de mi nariz. Esto era insano. Normalmente, yo era un tipo tranquilo, pero esta chica estaba poniéndome a trabajar constantemente. Por supuesto, podía haber mandado a cualquiera de los otros chicos a recogerla, pero por cualquier razón, no iba a estar bien conmigo. Si alguien iba a arrestarla, ese iba a ser yo.

La dejé sobre la silla. "Siéntate, por favor."

"Bueno, ya que lo pides amablemente," dejó caer su culo en la silla.

"Gracias," contesté tenso. Quería ir al armario y buscar entre los diferentes suministros hasta encontrar un rollo de cinta adhesiva.

"Ni siquiera lo pienses," advirtió Nessie. Empezó a ponerse de pie, pero fui hasta ella antes de que pudiera arreglárselas. Tuve que sostenerla para mantenerla en la silla.

Rasgué un pedazo lo suficientemente grande y lo puse firmemente sobre su boca. "Ahora," sonreí, poniéndola de pie. "Tienes derecho a permanecer en silencio. Todo lo que digas, podrá ser usado en tu contra en la Corte. Tienes derecho a presentar un abogado durante el interrogatorio. Si no tienes un abogado, se te otorgará uno. ¿Entiendes tus derechos?

Me miró, así que tomé su barbilla con mi mano y la obligué a asentir.

"Buena chica," dije. Ella pateó mi espinilla. "Añadiré asalto a un oficial a tu lista de crímenes," gruñí. Ella me había dado una buena patada. Esta mierda iba a dejar un moretón.

Cuando finalmente llevé su culo a la estación, la empujé ligeramente hacia una celda. Había sido un viaje tranquilo, sin tomar en cuenta la cinta adhesiva. No podía decidir si iba a ponerla en el sistema o no. Tenía ofensas mucho más serias en su registro. Las llamadas de broma y patear a un oficial no eran nada comparadas con la mierda que tenía en el pasado.

Quil, uno de mis compañeros oficiales, vino a decirme que se retiraba por esa noche. "¿Qué tenemos aquí?" preguntó con una maldita sonrisa en el rostro.

"El Diablo," contesté. "Está bajo control. Te puedes ir."

"¿Y por qué el Diablo tiene cinta adhesiva en la boca?" se rió. "Venga aquí, señorita."

Bastardo. Ahí se fue la paz.

"Gracias," dijo Nessie dulcemente, después de que él retiró la maldita cinta de su piel. "¿Me puedes dejar ir por un segundo? Creo que supongo que tengo una llamada telefónica."

Empezó a tomar sus llaves, pero lo detuve. "Confía en mí. No quieres dejarla salir." Ella robaba autos de policía. "Yo la traje adentro. Me haré cargo de la llamada telefónica."

"De acuerdo," se encogió de hombres. "Te veré luego. Llama a Embry si necesitas refuerzos. Él adora este tipo de mierdas."

"Seguro, seguro," contesté.

"Fue un placer conocerte," dijo Nessie mientras él caminaba hacia la puerta.

Tomé el teléfono y le tendí el auricular. "Una llamada." Lo sostuve lo suficientemente cerca para ella para que pudiera marcar el número. No estaba preocupado. La única persona a la que ella realmente conocía aquí era Bella, y sabía que ella no estaba en casa.

"Hola," sonrió Nessie. "Me gustaría una pizza mediana con extra queso, y una orden de palitos de pan, y permítame." Cubrió el teléfono con la mano. "¿Quieres algo?" Fruncí el ceño. Increíble. "Será mejor que me digas ahora. No te daré de lo mío." Le arrebaté el teléfono de las manos. "¡Hey!" protestó.

Estaba a punto de colgar, pero _estaba _algo hambriento."Y una pizza grande meat lover's. **(5)**" Le di la dirección y colgué. "Yo pagaré, así que me compartirás los malditos palitos de pan."

"De acuerdo," murmuró. "Ya sabes, tu realmente deberías… _¡Mierda!_" Ella literalmente brincó hacia la banca. Por un instante, pensé que de verdad iba a trepar por los barrotes.

"¿Cuál demonios es tu problema?" pregunté. Estaba un poquito preocupado.

"Ratón," gimoteó. "Odio los ratones."

"¿En serio? Robas autos y te involucras en peleas de bares, ¿pero te espantas con un ratoncito?" solté una risita. Esto era tan malditamente divertido. Aparentemente, ella no lo creía así. Rodeé mis ojos, tomé una escoba y espanté al pequeño roedor hacia fuera del edificio. "Ya estás a salvo del grande y malvado ratón. Ya puedes bajar."

Nessie se sentó, pero no puso sus pies en el piso. "¿Cómo supiste sobre las peleas de bares?" preguntó.

Apunté hacia la computadora. "Hice un chequeo a tu historial. Tienes un archivo bastante grueso para tener veinte años.

"Ya no soy así," contestó quedito.

El repartidor de pizza eligió ese momento para aparecer. Le pagué al chico y deslicé la pizza mediana hacia la celda. Terminé sentado junto a ella en el piso, con las barras entre nosotros, para que así pudiéramos compartir los palitos de pan.

Nessie tomó una rebanada. "Pizza en la cárcel… tu sí que sabes cómo darle una buena impresión a una chica."

"Estás arrestada. ¿Tienes alguna otra mejor idea?" pregunté sarcásticamente.

Sonrió. "De hecho, la tengo. Quítate la camisa y tráeme esas esposas."

Me atraganté con un palito de pan.

* * *

Traducido por: **carliitha-cullen**

**(1)** En la versión en inglés, las flores se llaman 'Tulips', y Nessie las escoge porque llevan la palabra 'lips' (labios) en el nombre.  
**(2)** La palabra es nightstick. En mi país se le conoce como macana, pero también es la vara de policía, porra de policía, entre otros.  
**(3)** 'He puts a damper on my good times,' es una expresión. De una manera, se podría decir que ella se refiere a que Jacob la calmó.  
**(4)** Siglas de **Kentucky Fried Chicken** la cadena de pollo frito.  
**(5)** Es una de las especialidades de la cadena de pizzas 'Pizza Hut'. Contiene Pepperoni, carne de res, carne de puerco, jamón, salchicha italiana, tocino y queso mozzarella. La traducción sería 'Amantes de la carne', por obvias razones.

No tengo mucho qué añadir a este capítulo. Disfruté traducirlo por todas las cosas que pasan entre estos dos. Me encanta que Nessie moleste a Jake, y que él no se deje. Se quieren, pero no lo admiten. Como algunas han puesto en sus comentarios: es un amor apache.

Lo que sí me llama la atención es la cantidad de reviews. Apenas siete en el capítulo 2. Es en serio, los reviews motivan a que hagamos las cosas más rápido (lo han visto con Bella Swan: Secuestradora), así que… ánimo :D ¡Arriba reviews! (?)

Besos

**.Tweeties.**


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes son de **Meyer** y la historia es de **Kambria Rain** y tenemos su permiso para traducirla.

Disculpen la tardanza. Como puse en Bella Swan: Secuestradora, para nosotras es más relevante que lean primero esa historia antes de pasar a Oficial Buenote.

* * *

**NPOV**

Jacob estaba dormido con la cabeza sobre el escritorio. Después de leer el libro de Bella, se había convertido en mi objetivo personal hacer que él me sacara su 'macana'**(1). **Todo lo que me tomó, fue cantar el coro de Jailhouse Rock**(2) **muy alto y repetidas veces alrededor de las tres de la mañana para que echara la maldita cosa hacia mí. Por suerte, las barras estaban en el camino. El Oficial Buenote tenía genio.

Yo no entendía por qué había pasado la noche aquí, de todos modos. A través de algunos interesantes murmullos, me enteré de que su amigo Embry estaba de servicio, no a él. No me tomaron las huellas digitales, ni siquiera me tomaron fotografías **(3)**. En cambio, él me encerró y me compró pizza. No estaba segura si había sido arrestada o llevada a una cita.

El reloj de Jake comenzó a sonar, lo que lo hiso gemir y sentarse. Apretó un botón para detener el molesto sonido antes de frotarse el rostro con las manos.

"Buenos días, cariño. ¿Cómo has dormido?" Pregunté secamente.

"Maldita sea" se lamentó. "Esperaba que hubieras sido una pesadilla"

Puse los ojos en blanco. "Entonces, ¿qué hay en la agenda para el día? ¿Vas a interrogarme o algo así?" Yo estaba en la cárcel, también podríamos salir.

"No" él estaba arriba, agarrando las llaves para abrir la celda. "La temporada de fútbol infantil comienza hoy. Es una especie de gran cosa por aquí, y yo preferiría ir a eso que oírte cantar todo el día" Abrió la puerta y se apartó para dejarme salir. Me sorprendió que no me esposara.

"Tú sabes que te gustó" le contesté. Yo no era Whitney **(4)**, pero no tenía tan mal tono tampoco.

Él me llevó de vuelta a la oficina, así que podría conseguir mi moto. Como estaba en la parte de atrás, tuvo que abrir la puerta para que yo pudiera salir cuando llegamos allí. "Debemos hacer esto otra vez en algún momento" bromeé al salir del coche.

"Estoy seguro que lo haremos" respondió él, cerrando la puerta.

"Adiós oficial" Sonreí mientras él se volvía al coche y se marchó.

Fútbol infantil. Recordaba vagamente a Bella versión niño y al mini jefe, también conocidos como Leonardo e Ethan, hablarme de su juego. ¿Qué tipo de tía sería yo, si no fuera a echarles porras a ellos? Probablemente sería necesario ponerme algo con los colores de su equipo, pero era algo que parecía tan normal.

En el viaje de vuelta a casa, pasé por un pequeño salón de tatuajes y de inmediato supe lo que iba a hacer para mostrar el espíritu del equipo. Aparqué mi moto al frente y me dirigí hacia el interior.

Esperando a ver algún tío grande y atemorizante con el noventa por ciento de su cuerpo cubierto de tatuajes, me sorprendió bastante cuando una mujer rubia con un brillante anillo en el vientre salió de detrás de la cortina. "¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?" preguntó.

Yo no pude evitarlo. "¿Que hace una chica como tú en un sitio como éste?"

"¿Estás coqueteando conmigo?" Ella se cruzó de brazos y levantó una ceja, esperando mi respuesta.

"No, ya he llegado a mi cuota mensual de besar mujeres. Yo solo me estaba preguntando" respondí.

Ella no parecía convencida, pero me pareció un poco presuntuosa. Quiero decir, ella era bonita, pero no lo suficiente para convertirme en lesbiana. "Tengo cierto gusto por los chicos malos. Supuse que sería un buen lugar para encontrarme con ellos" explicó.

Sabía por experiencia que no todos los chicos malos tenían tatuajes, pero ¿por qué arruinar su diversión? Miré a través de los diseños hasta encontrar el perfecto, un lobo. La mascota de los chicos del equipo era un lobo. Juro que no tenía nada que ver con el Oficial Wolf **(5)** de los libros de Madame Marie. Eso era sólo una coincidencia.

"Baja tu pantalones" dijo la rubia.

"¿Estás coqueteando conmigo?" Tuve que preguntar. Era lo justo.

"Todavía no, pero vamos a ver qué tal por la mañana" bromeó. Al menos, yo esperaba que ella estuviera bromeando. Técnicamente, yo acababa de salir de la cárcel, así que era algo así como de su tipo.

Fuimos amigas hasta que la aguja tocó a mi piel. Después de eso, yo la odiaba. No me malinterpreten, yo puedo manejar el dolor, pero eso no quiere decir que me tiene que gustar. Ojalá que por lo menos me hiciera conseguir una taza de café de 'La mejor tía del mundo' por esta mierda.

"Decepcionante" dijo la rubia. "Había creído que eras de las que gritaba"

Esto estaba siendo un poco incómodo, pero yo tenía que aguantar. "¿Has terminado ya?" El dolor no era tan malo después del primer minuto, pero aún molestaba.

"Sí". Ella se encargó de aplicar un ungüento, por lo que fue necesario poner encima un vendaje. Luego me dio un papel poco elegante sobre el cuidado posterior antes de tomar mi dinero y encaminarme a la salida. En general, ella era una persona interesante. Tal vez le daría su número a Tanya.

Me fui a casa para asearme y agarrar algo para comer antes de dirigirme al partido. Estaba escaneando entre la multitud para encontrar a mi hermana cuando vi a una de mis personas favoritas.

"¡Charlie!" En mi entusiasmo, atravesé el campo y eché los brazos alrededor de él. "¡Bella no me dijo que ibas a venir!" Se rió un poco y me abrazó de nuevo. Siempre era bueno verlo.

"Yo tampoco lo sabía" dijo Bella. "¿Cómo has conseguido salir de la cárcel?"

¿Ella tenía que mencionarlo tan pronto? Eso me haría quedar mal. "Jake me dejó ir. Dijo que no se iba a perder el primer partido por mi culpa. ¿Puedes creerle al tipo?"

"Renesmee Carlie Dwyer, ¿qué hacías tú en la cárcel?" Charlie preguntó. Yo pensaba algo como, 'Déjalo que explote'. Era bueno tener a alguien que me reprendiera cuando lo necesitaba.

"Te juro que soy inocente. El Oficial Buenote la trae contra mí" le expliqué. Antes de que me pudiera decir que eso era una mierda, me dirigí hacia mis pequeños atractivos amigos. "¿Quieren ver mi nuevo tatuaje? Me lo hice esta mañana sólo para el juego". Les mostré el lobo tatuado cerca de mi cadera.

"Nosotros mejor vamos a sentarnos" dijo Bella. "Buena suerte allá fuera chicos, entrenador"

Cuando llegamos a las gradas, terminamos quedando sentados con el resto del clan Cullen. La pequeña Sophie, toda mona con su atuendo de animadora, se acercó para sentarse en mi regazo. "Me gusta tu lobo" dijo ella con dulzura.

"Muchas gracias" le respondí. "Si alguna vez me llega a tocar ser tu niñera, me aseguraré de que te hagas un tatuaje así ". Yo no estaba completamente loca, en realidad me refería a uno de esos tatuajes temporales.

"Yay". Sonrió antes de volver su atención al campo. Ella se emocionó cuando vio a su hermano y a Leo ahí. Tuve un tiempo difícil manteniendo el control sobre la rebotadora niña.

"Bella me dijo que vas a volver a la universidad" dijo Charlie.

Asentí con la cabeza, sonriendo. "Sí, señor, le dije que estaría aquí sólo un par de días, porque sabía que no me dejaría pasar la puerta si le hubiera dicho un par de semanas."

"Tiene razón" agregó Bella, "pero supongo que no es tan malo tenerla alrededor" ¿Ven? Yo sabía que ella me amaba.

"Yo quiero ser consejera como mi amiga Sue. He pasado por mucho, y los hice pasar por mucho a ustedes, chicos. No puedo dejar que todo sea para nada". Escúchenme. Había sonado tan sabia como Yoda **(6)** o algo así.

"Estoy orgulloso de ti, muchacha" dijo Charlie. Eso me alegró todo mi maldito día de mierda.

Desafortunadamente, la siguiente palabra que salió de la boca de Sophie apagó mi emoción. "¡Jake!" ella chilló.

Jake y yo gemimos al mismo tiempo. Cogió a la enérgica niña en sus brazos. "No puedo alejarme de ti, ¿verdad?" me preguntó.

"No te puedes aprovechar de mí en este momento" dije orgullosa. "Estoy sentada al lado del Jefe Swan" Miré a Charlie suplicante. "¿Puedes por favor arrestarlo? Él me puso las esposas ya tres veces"

"Que Bella lo secuestre y lo lleve a Forks. Entonces voy a ver qué puedo hacer" admitió él. Charlie Swan fue mi héroe.

"Jake, este es Charlie, mi padre" dijo Bella. "Papá, Jake es mi vecino, te estaba hablando de él, el normal"

"Es un placer conocerlo, señor" dijo Jake estrechando la mano de Charlie con una mano y sosteniendo a Sophie con la otra.

Puse los ojos en blanco mientras ellos tenían una charla breve. Jacob echó abajo la rutina de chico lindo, cuando pasó frente a mí bloqueándome la vista. "Tú sabes, te encuentras en medio del camino"

Para mi sorpresa, se sentó a mi lado. Oí un bufido muy poco femenino detrás de mí, así que di vuelta para ver quién estaba disfrutando de mi molestia. Rosalie se encogió de hombros y volvió su atención hacia el juego.

"Pon un dedo del pie fuera de la línea, y voy a tenerte de vuelta en la cárcel antes de poder decir macana" Jake susurró en mi oído amenazadoramente.

Mi maldito cuerpo temblaba. Él simplemente tuvo que decir _macana_.

Finalmente, Sophie se acercó a jugar con su pequeño primo Nate. Era un pequeño lindo niño con el pelo rubio rizado y los hoyuelos de Emmett. Toda la familia era maravillosa. En realidad no me parecía justo que tuvieran tan buena apariencia y buenas personalidades también. Pensé que se suponía que solo se podía tener una o la otra. Por supuesto, yo tenía una gran tendencia a estar equivocada.

Cada vez que Ethan o Leo tuvieron el balón, todos nosotros nos pusimos a animar como locos. A ellos les agradó bastante. Aunque poco claras, yo podía ver sus sonrisas a través del campo.

El juego estaba casi terminando cuando miré a Jacob. Era un tipo típico cuando se trata de deportes. Siguió inclinado sobre mí para hablar con Charlie. Era molesto, no importa lo bueno que olía. Ellos estuvieron interactuando demasiado para mi gusto. Necesitaba distraerlo.

Esperé a que Bella llamara la atención de Charlie antes de pasar a Jake. "No lo puedo creer" lo amonesté. "Trajiste tu arma a un partido de fútbol infantil"

Él parecía confundido. "De que estás…"

Puse mi mano en su entrepierna. "Oh" lo apreté un poco. "Me equivoque" Me hubiera gustado tener una cámara. La expresión de su cara no tenía precio. Rápidamente se puso de pie, murmuró una excusa para salir, y salió corriendo.

"¿A dónde se va él?" Charlie preguntó.

Le sonreí, "Tenía que descargar sus balas"

**JPOV **(Al siguiente día)

Mierda. Me senté jadeando... de nuevo. Desde la primera vez que me quedé viendo su trasero más de lo necesario, sabía que había algo mal en mí. No era saludable tener sueños sobre el demonio de clasificación 'X', pero no podía sacarla de mi cabeza.

Yo sabía que podría resistir si tan sólo pudiera controlar el que me mantuviera alejado de ella. El problema era: que yo era un policía, y ella es un imán para los policías. Encima de eso, ella también es hermana de Bella. Cuando eres amigo de un chico, generalmente su hermana pequeña esta fuera de los límites. No sabía cuál era el protocolo para cuando tu mejor amigo es una mujer, pero yo estaba seguro de que era similar. No importaba de todos modos. Yo no iba a hacer nada. Sólo necesitaba mantenerla lejos de mí.

Shredder ladraba fuerte, haciéndome saber que Bella estaba en el patio. Ella me podía ayudar. Con ese pensamiento, me levanté de la cama y salí corriendo de la casa, tirando de la camisa mientras corría. "Bella, ¿puedo hablar contigo?"

Levantó la vista y asintió con la cabeza. "Claro. ¿Qué sucede?"

¿Qué diablos iba yo a decir? "Se trata de la delincuente que vive en tu casa"

"Por qué no vienes al interior por una taza de té o algo así" ofreció. Esa era probablemente una buena idea. Teníamos vecinos entrometidos, por lo que la seguí hasta su casa. "¿Qué hizo ahora?" Ella me dio un vaso de té dulce cuando entramos a la cocina.

"Bella, te necesito para hacer que se mantenga alejada de mí. No puedo soportarlo más, y si ella sigue sacándome de quicio, no podré ser responsable de mis acciones. Eres mi vecina favorita. No quiero terminar haciendo algo que haga que me odies, pero ella..." Ni siquiera pude encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

"Jacob, ¿de qué estás hablando?" preguntó en tono desconcertado.

Era como arrancarse una bandita. Pensé que simplemente tenía que hacerlo rápido. Con suerte, Bells no se asustaría de mí. "Me la voy a follar un día de estos, si sigue así" Woow, se sentía muy agradable dejarlo salir.

Mierda. Creo que ella entró en shock. "¿Qué dijiste?"

"Lo siento por ser tan contundente. Es sólo que... cada vez que la tengo con las esposas, quiero ponerla sobre el capó de mi coche y…" Los sueños seguían jugando con mi mente.

"¡Lo tengo!" gritó ella, cortándome.

Supongo que era demasiada información. "Lo siento". Ella sólo tenía que ayudarme. Seguramente, ella mantendría a Nessie lejos de mí ahora. No iba a tener relaciones sexuales con Satanás.

"¿Qué es exactamente lo que quieres que haga, Jake?" preguntó. La desgraciada estaba intentando contener la risa. ¿Cómo podía esto causarle diversión? Me estaba muriendo de frustración sexual por una chica a la que estaba tratando muy duro de odiarla.

"No lo sé. Nunca he tenido este tipo de problemas antes" Yo no estaba seguro de que alguien hubiera tenido este tipo de problema antes. Era simplemente antinatural.

"Uhm..." Maldita sea. Ella no me estaba ayudando. "Mira, ella es mi hermana. No importa lo mucho que trate de negarlo, hay pruebas de ADN que lo demuestran, pero tú eres uno de mis mejores amigos. Sinceramente, estoy más preocupado por ti de lo que estoy que por ella" Ella me agarró por los brazos y trató de agitarme. "Cálmate, hombre. Si Nessie descubre tu debilidad, te torturará hasta no tener fin"

Ella tenía razón. No dejaría que Nessie acabara con lo mejor de mí. Habría ayudado si no hubiera agarrado al pequeño Jake, pero eso era algo que tendría que esforzarme en olvidar. "Está bien" le dije levantándome. Yo tenía cosas que hacer. "Mejor me voy a trabajar. Te seguiré viendo" Le di un abrazo de despedida a Bells antes de salir.

Me preparé para el trabajo y me dirigí a la comisaría. Sam me estaba esperando en mi escritorio. "¿Tienes un minuto?"

"Claro" le respondí. Yo ya sabía de qué se trataba. Nadie sabía cómo mantener la boca cerrada por aquí. Si uno de nosotros sabía, todos lo sabíamos. Estos malditos oficiales chismosos eran peor que un montón de chicas de secundaria. Sam, obviamente sabía que había tenido un prisionero sin haberle levantado ni un cargo. No me preocupaba. Desde que rechacé la posición, Sam era jefe de la policía, así que nunca me hiso pasar un mal rato.

"Mira, yo no te estoy juzgando" comenzó. Ya no me gustaba como iba esto. "Pero si vas a hacer todo el rollo de la prisionera traviesa con tu novia, asegúrate de que no estés en turno"

¿Me estaba tomando el pelo? "Ella no es mi novia. Ella es el dolor en el culo, hermana de mi vecina"

Él levantó las manos, "Como dije, no te estoy juzgando" Oí a algunos de los chicos riéndose detrás de mí. "Oh, y asegúrate de usar tus propias esposas"

"Muy gracioso" gruñí. Aunque la idea de traerla aquí de nuevo… negué con la cabeza para despejar mis pensamientos. Era un camino que no era necesario tomar.

Había tenido un día bastante normal. Había estado bromeando con los chicos, hicimos un poco de trabajo, y me golpee a mí mismo cada vez que tenía un pensamiento impuro acerca de la delincuente. Era probablemente que tuviera moretones antes de que terminara el día.

Cuando todo estuvo tranquilo en la estación, me encontré sentado junto al teléfono, esperando por una maldita llamada de broma. Mis llaves ya se encontraban en mi mano. Estaba todo preparado para ir a detener a su loco culo otra vez, pero nada estaba pasando. No había manera de que no estuviera allí, sin causar problemas. Solo tenía que esperar a que ella hiciera algo para ser arrestada o ir a traerla yo mismo.

Por último, la maldita cosa sonó. Para mi sorpresa, era Leo.

"Jake, ¡Hola!"

"Hey Leo" me eché a reír. "¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? ¿Está tu madre en algún tipo de problemas?" Era una suposición razonable.

"No, señor. Es la tía Nessie"

Me senté un poco más erguido. "¿Qué ha hecho ahora?"

"Nada. Ella me dijo que te llamara para pedir ayuda. La señora Newton está aquí"

"¿Podrías poner a tu tía en el teléfono?" Tenía que asegurarme de que no la estaba violado. Mi trabajo era proteger a los inocentes, pero yo no sabía si Nessie encajaba en esa categoría.

"¡Jake!" susurró frenéticamente. "Tienes que venir aquí ahora. Ella le sigue hablando a mi pecho. Te lo juro, besas a una mujer, y todas ellas se aparecen en tu puerta esperando pasar un buen rato. No sé cómo lo haces"

Sí, ella definitivamente estaba enloqueciendo. Yo debería hacer algo para ayudar. "Escucha con atención" le dije serio. "¿Estás prestando atención?"

"¡Sí! "

"Necesito que vuelvas ahí" le hice una pausa para permitir que se estremeciera un poco, "y agarres su entrepierna"

"¿Qué?" gritó.

Estaba seguro de que Jessica la oyó. "Así es como _tú_ buscas las armas, ¿no?" Esa era por la pequeña broma que ella me hizo. "Tengo que tener una causa probable si voy a detener a alguien" sonreí. Eso fue demasiado divertido.

"Te odio" me gruñó, pero yo sabía que no lo decía en serio.

Me reí en voz alta. "Cálmate. Quédate donde los niños puedan ver, y estoy seguro de que mantendrá las manos sobre sí misma. Que tenga una buena noche, señorita Dwyer"

Colgué el teléfono, sintiéndome orgullosos de mí mismo. Podría mantenerme alejado de ella. No había problema.

* * *

Traducido por: **DessieCBCWCDF**

**(1) Macana: **En el capítulo pasado lo tradujeron como 'vara de policía', pero yo lo quise dejar así porque a mi parecer, se escucha más sexoso(?) y así es como Nessie maneja la palabra xD

**(2) Jailhouse Rock: **Jail o jailhouse significa carcel o prisión. Así que era una canción muy de acuerdo a la situación.

**(3) **En la versión original estaba como **Mug shots: **No tiene una traducción exacta, pero se refiere a las fotos que les toman a los presos. Ya saben, esas desde todos los ángulos y donde se ve la estatura, donde hacen que agarren la placa con sus datos y el número de caso penal.

**(4) Whitney: **Whitney Houston; famosa cantante americana con una gran voz.

**(5) Wolf: **Lobo en inglés. También es el apellido del personaje de la novela de Madame Marie.

**(6) Yoda: **Personaje de Star Wars (Guerra de las galaxias). Era considerado un maestro, entrenaba y aconsejaba a sus discípulos. Siempre hacía comentarios inteligentes y agradables, además de ser sumamente responsable.

Recuerden que los reviews nos motivan, chicas. También las invitamos a que lean nuestro nuevo Fanfic, **Sexual Fantasies**. Este es de nuestra total autoría y pues su nombre lo dice todo xD Besos a todas! :)

**.Tweeties.**


	5. Chapter 5

Los personajes son de **Meyer** y la historia es de **Kambria Rain** y tenemos su permiso para traducirla.

Lamento muchísimo la tardanza, ni siquiera trataré de justificarnos, pero aquí está el cap

* * *

**NPOV**

Las cosas estaban calmadas en la oficina, así que tenía tiempo para pensar en la noche pasada. Le había dicho al jefe que Bella estaba en una cita, cuando realmente solo estaba poniéndose al día con un viejo amigo. ¿Cómo se suponía que tenía que saber que se volvería loco y la secuestraría? Esperaba que algo así pasara, pero no tenía que ser culpada por eso. Además, le estaba haciendo un favor. Ella no necesitaba salir con personas horribles como Félix, quien le ponía a su hermana nombres como _El Monstruo del Lago Ness_. Imbécil.

Echarme a Jessica Newton era innecesario. La mujer seguía manoseándome. Por supuesto que eran caricias inocentes; no era lo suficientemente pervertida para violarme en frente de su hija y los tres enanos, pero aún así era espeluznante como el infierno. Cada vez que se reía y tocaba mi brazo, me encogía, imaginando las horribles cosas que ella y su esposo querían hacerme.

Jake no había sido ninguna ayuda, el pendejo. Estoy segura de que le había dejado una perfectamente buena polla parada, y él me agradece dejándome desprotegida frente a Newton. Mi virtud estaba en peligro. Okay, no era exactamente inocente, y técnicamente no era virgen, pero realmente no creo que cuente si no recuerdas la mayoría de eso. Seth fue el primero y el último que consumió drogas conmigo. Aunque todo se había solucionado de la mejor manera. Él me presentó a Sue, y ella me dio la patada en el trasero que necesitaba para salir de todo eso.

Mi estómago gruñó, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

"¡Wow!" dijo Jasper mientras caminaba por el pasillo. "Deberías alimentar a esa cosa," sonrió. "¿Por qué no te tomas el resto del día libre? Has estado haciendo un trabajo genial. Lo mereces."

"Oficialmente eres mi jefe favorito," contesté.

"¡Hey!" gritó Emmett indignadamente desde su oficina.

"Solo tráele mañana una barra de chocolate, y olvidará que dijiste eso," dijo Jasper.

"¡Mejor que sea una jodida barra de chocolate gigante!" gritó.

Reí. "Los veo después."

En mi camino a casa, conseguí una hamburguesa. De ninguna manera iba a cocinar. Prácticamente la engullí completa. Quizás estaba más hambrienta de lo que creía. Tendría que ir a correr o algo más tarde, así la maldita cosa no se quedaría en mis muslos.

No vi la camioneta de Bella estacionada en la parte de enfrente, así que asumí que no había nadie en casa. No era fan del silencio, así que puse a sonar mi iPod. Tenía de casi todos los géneros de música en la maldita cosa. La variedad era el condimento de la vida o algo así.

Fue pura coincidencia que Bowling for Soup's**(1)** en la versión de "Li'l Red Riding Hood" empezara a sonar. Me paseé por la casa, sonriendo levemente cada que aullaban como lobos.

Cuando llegué a mi recámara, por hábito, tomé mis binoculares. Mi ventana tenía una buena vista a ciertas casas.

"Hola, Oficial Buenote." Él estaba afuera, preparándose para cortar su pasto. Aparentemente, era una tarea que hacía sin camisa. Imaginé que si él se pasaba tanto tiempo en el gimnasio, lo menos que podía hacer era ser lo suficientemente educada para detenerme y apreciar la buena vista. Note que tenía un tatuaje en su espalda, pero se volteó antes de que pudiera distinguir de qué era.

Mi día no iba a estar completo si n lo fastidiaba un poco, así que me dirigí al espejo para asegurarme de que no lucía como mierda. Ahí fue cuando me di cuenta. La puerta de mi armario estaba cerrada. Esa mierda no era buena. Yo nunca la cerraba, y Bella lo sabía bien.

Mi corazón estaba en mi garganta mientras caminaba lentamente hacia la puerta. No le tenía miedo a los closets; tenía miedo de lo que se escondía en ellos. Era una mierda infantil, pero he tenido más de lo justo de gente asustándome a morir. Algunas cosas son más terroríficas cuando estás intoxicado, y había salido con algunos verdaderos idiotas en el pasado.

Titubeantemente me estiré para alcanzar la perilla. Mis dedos estaban a punto de tocarla cuando un ratón del demonio salió de debajo de la puerta. Eso fue demasiado. Tenía que salir de ahí.

"¡Nessie!" Jake me detuvo cuando corría fuera de la casa. "¿Por qué estabas gritando? ¿Qué demonios está mal contigo?" preguntó frenéticamente, sosteniéndome por los brazos, a pesar de que tenía su pistola en su mano.

Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que _estaba _gritando. "¡Jake!" estaba tan aliviada de verlo. "¡Hay alguien en la casa! ¡Están en mi armario! Estaba a punto de asomarme y ver quién era, pero entonces un ratón salió y-"

"Espera," me detuvo, pareciendo furioso. "¿Hay alguien en la casa? ¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"¡La puerta de mi armario estaba cerrada!" ¿Tan siquiera estaba escuchando?

El enojo desapareció, fue sustituido por la incredulidad. "¿Estás bromeando? ¿Me espantaste de esa manera porque hay un monstruo en tu armario?" resopló y se dirigió a la casa, poniendo su pistola en la parte trasera de sus pantalones.

"¡Maldición, Jacob! Deja de comportarte como un imbécil. Te estoy diciendo que hay algo en mi ropero." Lo seguí por el pasillo. No estaba loca. Lo sentía en mis entrañas.

"¿No estás un poco vieja para estar asustada del coco?" preguntó.

Quería golpearlo. "No es el coco," gruñí. "¡Saca tu pistola! ¿Qué clase de policía eres?"

"Créeme," contestó. "Es mucho más seguro para ti si no saco mi pistola."

"¿Estás amenazándome?" tenía una navaja debajo de mi colchón. Mejor que se cuidara.

"Prepárate, Nessie. Estoy a puno de mirar dentro del ropero." Bruto sarcástico. Como que me escondí detrás de él cuando abrió la puerta.

Estaba vacío. "Es imposible. Sé que había algo ahí dentro."

"Sí, un jodido ratón," replicó.

"¡Un jodido ratón no puede cerrar la puerta de mi armario!" grité en respuesta.

"¿Deseas que revise debajo de tu cama mientras estoy aquí, o puedo irme ahora?" preguntó Jake, burlándose de mí.

"Vete al infierno," contesté.

Se rió. "¡Ya estoy ahí!"

Eso era todo. Me lance contra él. Tenía toda la intención de partirle la madre. No se me ocurrió que él era dos veces mi tamaño. Me las arreglé para hacerle perder el equilibrio, pero sus brazos se enroscaron alrededor de mi cintura mientras tropezaba hacia atrás, chocando contra la pared y golpeando una lámpara en el proceso.

Su pecho estaba justo en mi cara. De alguna manera me las arreglé para alejar mis ojos de él, así que pude concentrar mi mirada en su cara. "Perra," gruño.

"Bastardo," susurré con enojo.

"Mierda." Estrelló sus labios contra los míos.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, metí mis dedos entre sus cabellos, agarrándolos en mis puños. Se separó de mí, dejándome caer en mis pies y quitándome la blusa. Después saco su pistola y la puso en su tocador antes de jalarme hacia él. Nuestras manos estaban por todos lados, deshaciéndonos de la ropa que se nos atravesaba en el camino. Tan pronto como mis pantalones golpearon el piso, brinqué encima de él, envolviendo mis piernas alrededor de su cintura mientras él me tomaba por el trasero.

"Se supone que me odias," le recordé, durante uno de los pocos momentos en que mi boca no estaba ocupada.

"Cállate," replicó, cayendo sobre la cama, pero manteniendo la mayor parte de su peso lejos de mí.

"Fóllame." Chillé cuando metió un dedo dentro de mí. Esto era tan no-Nessie, así que me frustré un poco. "Hijo de puta." Lo sentí sonreír contra mi cuello. Dos podían jugar este juego. Metí mi mano entre nosotros, buscando por una pequeña cosa para agarrar y frotar… solo que no era tan pequeña.

**JPOV**

"Olvídate de la maldita macana," gimió Nessie.

Casi no la escuché por encima de mi propio gemido. "¿Qué diablos tienes con las macanas?"

"Pregúntale a Bella," contestó, jadeando.

"Estoy un poco ocupado en este momento," gruñí.

Demasiado para evitarla. Antes, cuando la escuché gritar, me espantó hasta la mierda. Estaba dispuesto a matar a alguien por mi _dolor en el culo_. Después estuvimos peleando, no podía soportarla más. Ahora la tenía justo donde no debería querer tenerla. Tendría que lamentarlo después, porque estaba bastante seguro de que no me detendría en este momento.

Mi boca se abría paso por su cuerpo cuando vi la marca cerca de su cadera. Me hice un poco hacia atrás para verla mejor. "¿Qué diablos es esto?"

"Es un tatuaje, sabelotodo," dijo Nessie, sentándose un poco para ver lo que me había distraído.

Sabía que era un jodido tatuaje. Era una versión más pequeña de la que yo tenía cerca de mi cuello. No sé por qué, pero eso me volvió loco. La inmovilicé en la cama y me metí de golpe dentro de ella. "¡Mierda!" no estaba seguro de si lo había dicho ella o yo.

Mientras más fuerte embestía, más fuerte gritaba ella. "¿Quieres que los vecinos te escuchen?" gruñí entre embestidas.

"Ellos-" jadeó, "¡Mierda!" me gustaba poder conseguir ese tipo de reacción en ella. "Ellos probablemente… lo disfrutarían." La parte espeluznante era que probablemente estaba en lo cierto.

Ella podía tener tantos orgasmos como quisiera. Yo no me iba a correr hasta que estuviera contento y listo. Me había estado volviendo loco por días, así que yo iba a conseguir mi satisfacción.

"Jacob," gimió.

Maldición.

Di unos cuantos desesperados empujones más antes de terminar y relajarme dentro de ella. Cargué la mayor parte de mi peso con mis brazos para no aplastarla. "No había terminado."

"Para mí parecía que sí," contestó burlonamente, aún jadeando. Era una suerte para ella que necesitara un descanso, si no la embestiría de nuevo. En vez de eso, gemí y rodé fuera de ella, recostándome en mi espalda a su lado. "¿Qué diablos acaba de pasar?" preguntó.

"Perdimos nuestras jodidas mentes," contesté.

Estuvimos recostados en silencio por unos minutos hasta que Nessie se levantó. " Voy a tomar una ducha. Te veo en el carrO en media hora."

Me senté. "¿De qué mierdas estás hablando?"

Ella ya estaba sacando algunas prendas de ropa. "Te di sexo. Al menos me vas a comprar un helado."

"Tonta loca," refunfuñé, bajándome de la cama para agarrar mis pantalones.

"¡Wow!" sentí a su pequeña mano tocar mi espalda. "¡tenemos el mismo tatuaje!"

" Joder, no," contesté.

La loca mujer comenzó a reír. " sabes lo que significa, ¿no?" me volteé para verla, y su cara se volvió sarcásticamente seria. "Estábamos destinados," suspiró, fingiendo adoración.

No pude evitar reírme entre dientes. Ella aún era un dolor en el culo, pero al menos era divertida. "Esperemos que no."

"No olvide su pistola, Oficial," sonrió antes de meterse al cuarto de baño.

Mientras salía de la casa, Tanya agitó su brazo desde el otro lado de la calle. "Dios, Black, ¿Ella sigue viva?"

La ignoré y fui a tomar una ducha rápida. Aparentemente, iba a salir.

Cerca de treinta y cinco minutos después, Nessie salió. "Vamos a tener que ir en la patrulla. No me montaré en la motocicleta."

"No voy a manejar la patrulla. Es mi día libre," argumenté. No quería pensar en el trabajo. "Simplemente tomaremos mi carro," agregué.

"¿Qué carro?" preguntó, siguiéndome a mi cochera.

Quité la cubierta de mi Ford Mustang 1969, Boss 429y abrí la puerta de pasajeros sin pensar. Ness estaba demasiado ocupada comiéndose con los ojos a mi coche como para notarlo. "¿Vienes o no?" pregunté.

Rodó sus ojos ante mi impaciencia y se subió al carro. "Por cierto, dejaste tus bóxers en mi recámara. Los colgué en la pared como parte de la decoración. Espero que no te importe," mencionó mientras salía de la cochera.

Estaba bastante seguro de que estaba bromeando.

Discutimos durante todo el camino hacia la heladería. No conseguí que se callara hasta que tuvo un cono de helado en su mano. Cuando llegué a la pequeña mesa que estaba en el exterior, ella estaba hablando por teléfono. "No, no estamos saliendo. De hecho, es una especie de imbécil. Ya me ha arrestado tres veces." No estaba molesto. ¿Por qué me importaría lo que le dijera a sus amigos delincuentes? "Ok, espera," se rió y me extendió el teléfono. "Tu hermana quiere hablar contigo."

"¿Qué-" tanteé mi bolsillo, y obviamente, mi jodido teléfono no estaba ahí. "¿También robas bolsillos?" le arranqué el teléfono. "¿Hola?"

"_Jakey, ¿Por qué ahora arrestas a tus citas?"_

Suspiré, "Hey, Rachel." miré a Nessie, quien sonrió.

"_No respondiste la pregunta. Suena como todo un encanto. ¿Por qué le pondrías las esposas? ¡Espera! No importa, no quiero saber."_

"Robó mi carro, cometió perjurio, y atacó a un oficial. Está bastante lejos de ser un encanto. La mujer es Satanás," le informé.

Nessie se levantó, "Voy a conseguir un poco de chispas. ¿Quieres algo, cariño?" se aseguró de decirlo lo bastante fuerte como para que mi hermana la escuchara.

"_Voy a colgar. Tengo que llamar a Rebecca. Necesita saber sobre esto."_

"Rachel, no te atrevas," la advertí.

"_Te amo, hermanito. ¡Bye!"_

Gruñí y aparté mi teléfono. "Tenías que llamar a mi hermana."

"De hecho, iba a llamar a tu padre, pero Rachel llamó antes de que tuviera oportunidad," explicó Nessie.

"Debería arrestarte por el robo," le dije. Robó mi teléfono. ¿A quién le importa si lo regreso?

"Sólo cómete tu helado. No estás en servicio," dijo.

Apreté mis puños por la frustración, viéndola lamer el maldito helado. "Apúrate. Estoy listo para llevar tu trasero de regreso a casa. Me está doliendo la cabeza." Y me estoy poniendo duro. Si no me alejaba de ella pronto, ambos íbamos a ser arrestados por exhibición indecente. "Vamos. Puedes comerlo en el carro." Nunca dejaba que nadie comiera en mi carro, pero esto era una emergencia.

Tenerla en el carro fue un gran error. No solo siguió lamiendo, sino que también estaba gimiendo alegremente después de cada probada. Estaba aferrándome con fuerza al volante, tratando de controlarme. No tendría sexo dentro de mi carro.

"¿A dónde vamos?" preguntó Nessie.

Había cambiado rápidamente de camino, llevándonos por carreteras entre los bosques, de las que la gente ni siquiera sabía. Me estacioné en un lugar apartado y me desabroché el cinturón. "Sal del jodido auto," gruñí.

Dije que no tendría sexo _dentro_ del auto. _Sobre_ él, era otra cosa.

* * *

Traducido por Silvana (Sparklinghaledecullen)

**(1)Como dice adelante, es una canción donde los cantantes "aúllan" como lobos, lo que hace referencia a uno de los libros que escribió Bella y a Jake**

Bien, sé que no hay excusas, pero no volveremos a tardar tanto. Me gusta demasiado esta Nessie como para dejarla abandonada.

¿Reviews? ¿Tomatazos? ¿Amenazas? ¿Algo?


	6. Chapter 6

Los personajes son de** Stephenie Meyer **y la historia es de **Kambria Rain** y tenemos su permiso para traducirla.

* * *

**NPOV**

"Dulce Jesús" gemí cuando finalmente me salí de la cama. El Oficial Buenote era una bestia. Tan pronto como se fuera el ardor, iría de regreso a su casa y patearlo por hacerme esto. Y si estoy terminaba en un tercer encuentro, que así sea.

Necesitaba algo de café, pero, escuché a Bella y a los niños soltando risitas en la cocina. Con suerte, ellos no se darían cuenta de mi condición.

"¿Tía Nessie, por qué estás caminando chistoso?" Preguntó Leo.

Mi condenado sobrino era demasiado observador. "Monté un caballo", contesté.

"Debió haber sido un gran caballo", murmuró Bella.

Mis ojos se trabaron en ella. "¿Qué dijiste?" Era imposible que supiera de Jake. Nadie estaba en casa ayer, ¿cierto?

"Nada", sonrió antes de enfocarse en los enanos. "Vamos, chicos. Tenemos que ir a comprar algunos útiles escolares". Por supuesto, los chicos gimieron. No podía culparlos.

Estaba sirviéndome una taza de café cuando Ethan vino al fregadero para poner su plato. "Vas a estar en la clase de Leo", dije. "Ustedes dos van a meterse en muchísimos problemas".

Me sonrió. "Nunca he estado en un problema en la escuela antes".

"Oh, tengo tanto que enseñarte", contesté. Tendría que enseñarle todo lo inocente, por supuesto. No había manera de que quisiera que terminara como yo.

"Mamá dijo que no hiciera nada que tu dijeras", dijo Leo, danzando hasta llegar hasta donde estábamos.

"¿Por qué diría tal cosa?" pregunté inocentemente. Los dos se encogieron de hombros. Suspirando, los abracé y envié a los pequeños rompecorazones a seguir su camino. Miré hacia mi traicionera hermana y vi que ella y Sophie estaban frotando sus narices. Eran tan malditamente adorables. Se estaban yendo cuando recordé algo. "¡Hey! ¿Consigue algunas trampas para ratones, quieres?" Odio a los ratones.

Mi día estuvo bastante normal. Hice todo ese rollo de la secretaria, leí porno con Emmett, lancé unos martillos con Jasper, y fui perseguida por Edward. Traté de decirle que el martillo había volado a su oficina por culpa de Jasper, pero, por alguna razón, no me creyó.

Eventualmente, los jefes se fueron a preparar su viaje de acampada con los chicos por el cumpleaños de Ethan. Le había comprado un regalo genial. Era una pistola de juguete que disparaba mini malvaviscos. Las municiones que te puedes comer son una genial idea.

Además me ofrecí a prepararle un pastel. Bueno, técnicamente, me ofrecí a llevar su pastel, pero Bella no era la única que tenía habilidades en la cocina. No habíamos sacado ese talento particular de nuestra madre, después de todo. Renee más cocina era igual a una mierda de platillo. No iba a decirle a nadie que yo había horneado la obra maestra. No quería que nadie esperara que lo hiciera muy seguido. Mi trasero era demasiado flojo como para esclavizarme en un horno caliente todo el día, a menos que fuera por una buena causa.

Fui al supermercado a comprar lo esencial. No iba ni a la mitad de lo que había en la lista cuando algún cabrón me interceptó.

"¿Qué diablos estás haciendo en una tienda de víveres? Los hombres solteros no cocinan". Estaba estereotipando. Demándame.

Jacob resopló. "¿Quién te dijo esa mierda?"

"¿Me estás acosando, verdad?" pregunté. "Lo juro, dejas a un tipo meterse en tus pantalones una vez y…"

"Dos veces", me corrigió arrogantemente.

Estaba a punto de darle una respuesta rápida cuando mi maldito teléfono sonó. Era Bella. "Ness no puede contestar el teléfono justo ahora. Deje un mensaje después del tono. Beep."

"_Trae tu trasero para acá. Tenemos un campamento que arruinar"._

"Maldición", susurré. No había terminado de comprar, pero no iba a dejar pasar algo como esto, tampoco. "Estaré ahí". Colgué y le arrojé la lista a Jake. "Tengo que ir a ayudar a Bella. ¿Podrías conseguir el resto de las cosas por mí? Te pagaré cuando llegue a casa".

Abrió la boca para discutir, pero en lugar de eso eventualmente dejó salir un fuerte gruñido.

"Gracias, Jake", sonreí antes de salir corriendo de la tienda. Me apresuré a llegar a casa y tomé algunas cosas esenciales, incluyendo un extintor. Si íbamos a causar problemas, alguien necesitaba apagar la maldita fogata.

Cuando llegué al lugar, las mujeres Cullen y mi hermana estaban listas para la acción. Terminé en el asiento trasero de la camioneta de Bella, entre Rosalie y Alice. "¿Le importaría a alguna de ustedes decirme por qué estamos haciendo esto?" Me gustaba tener una motivación de vez en cuando.

"Les daremos a los hombres una cucharada de su propia medicina", explicó Rose. "Van a tratar de asustar a los chicos, pero vamos a devolvérsela nosotras".

"Necesitamos asegurarnos de que Leo e Ethan sepan que somos nosotras. No queremos asustarlos", dijo Esme.

Bella estacionó la camioneta. No tenía idea de dónde estábamos, así que solo les seguí la corriente. No iba a ser capaz de perderme, ya que Alice estaba agarrándome del brazo. "¿No te da miedo la oscuridad, verdad?" bromeé con ella.

"Diablos, no", susurró. "Estoy usando tacones, y este suelo es demasiado suave. No quiero arriesgarme a romperme el cuello".

"¿Por qué estás usando tacones, mujer?" me reí.

"Iban con el atuendo", contestó.

Esme nos mandó callar mientras nos acercábamos al campamento. Nos escondimos en los arbustos, escuchando a Emmett contar alguna maldita loca historia sobre un monstruo del lago. Eso sacó a la artista en mí. "¿Señoras, cuánto se oponen a mojarse?" susurré. Él quería un monstruo del lago, le daría un monstruo del lago.

Las mujeres Cullen se acomodaron alrededor para meterse al agua, dejándonos a Bella y a mí disfrutar el tiempo de historias. "No se preocupen", les dijo Edward a los nerviosos niños. "El monstruo se asusta con el fuego. Mientras la fogata esté encendida, se mantendrá lejos". Miré hacia el extintor en mis manos y sonreí.

Se escucharon unos ruidosos chillidos que incluso me hicieron estremecer a mí. No sabía cómo Alice había hecho un sonido tan inhumano. Hizo un jodido buen trabajo asustando a su marido, después de todo. "¿Qué fue eso?" preguntó Jasper, poniéndose de pie.

Después de un fuerte chapoteo, el otro hombre se puso de pie junto a él. "Estoy seguro de que no es nada", dijo Emmett, sonando un poco inquieto. Las mujeres siguieron con los chapoteos.

"Chicos, quédense aquí. Iremos a revisar", dijo Edward. Se dirigieron camino abajo hacia el lago, unos viéndose más valientes que otros.

"Vamos", susurró Bella, corriendo hacia los chicos. Ella les informó a Ethan y a Leo toda la situación mientras yo apagaba el fuego. Me estaba sintiendo como la versión femenina de James Bond en ese momento.

Leo e Ethan gritaron como campeones mientras corríamos fuera del campo de visión. "¡Mierda! ¿Qué diablos está pasando?" gritó Emmett.

"¡El fuego se apagó! ¡El monstruo del lago ya viene!" gritó Leo convincentemente. Ese niño debería ser actor.

"Yo inventé eso", discutió Emmett.

Más chillidos y chapoteos hicieron que todos se acobardaran. Me estaba tomando todo lo que tenía para no partirme de risa. "¿Entonces, qué es eso?" preguntó Ethan.

"Esos chicos son buenos", le dije a Bella.

"Voy a averiguar qué está pasando", dijo Carlisle. Deja que el Abuelo sea el héroe. Ahora que lo pienso, él era bastante atractivo para ser el abuelo de alguien. "Edward, tal vez deberías quedarte con los chicos".

"Tal vez deberíamos irnos", dijo Emmett. Parece que a alguien ya no le gusta tanto el monstruo del lago.

Jasper sacudió la cabeza y rodó los ojos. "Te puedes quedar con los chicos también".

"Iré a ayudarle a las otras". Me imaginé que podían necesitar de mi asistencia. Esto podría haberse evitado si se hubieran casado con hombres debiluchos.

Carlisle y Jasper ya se habían largado al lago. Era hilarante verlo porque seguían sin darse cuenta que eran sus esposas las que los estaban jalando hacia abajo. Rosalie me vio. "¡Ya viene Ememtt! Tú tira de un lado. Yo tiraré del otro".

Apenas con las dos pudimos tirar a esa bestia al agua. Gritó como una mujer. Estaba a punto de tirarnos cuando Rosalie empezó a reírse. "¡Emmett, espera! Somos nosotras".

"¡Están muertas!" Nos tomó a cada una debajo de cada brazo y nos empujó dentro del agua.

"¡Cullen! Será mejor que me bajes", gritó Bella. Estaba a punto de unírsenos en el lago, quisiera o no.

Los tipos locos ya no estaban gritando. Estaban luchando y riéndose como maniáticos, así que me salí de ahí.

"¿Quieres un s'more?" preguntó Leo cuando volví a las tiendas de campaña. Nosotros tres volvimos a encender la fogata. Se sintió bien. El agua estaba helada.

"Este ha sido un buen viaje de campamento", dijo Ethan, y Leo asintió felizmente con la cabeza.

"Ustedes, chicos, están locos", contesté.

Eventualmente, los locos adultos volvieron del agua, y nos fuimos por caminos separados. Estaba a punto de tomar mi motocicleta e ir a casa cuando Bella me detuvo. "Trata de mantenerte apartada de los problemas, ¿de acuerdo?"

"¿Dónde queda lo divertido en eso?" sonreí. La besé en la mejilla y me fui.

Después de aparcar la moto, no había estado dentro ni dos minutos cuando el timbre sonó. Abrí la puerta y me encontré con Jake. "Aquí está tu maldita despensa". Me pasó de largo, cargando las bolsas hasta la cocina. Empezó a poner los congelados en la nevera, así que fui por el resto de las bolsas.

Saqué un empaque de poptarts. "Estas no estaban en la lista". Todavía tenía bastantes en mi escondite.

"Lo sé", siseó. "¿Cómo es posible que no tengas poptarts en una lista de mandado?" preguntó incrédulamente.

Maldición. Tercer asalto.

**JPOV (al día siguiente)**

Satán era algo hermosa cuando estaba dormida. Su cabello era un salvaje desastre, pero era bueno porque yo era la razón por la cual estaba así. Gimió y giró, dejando caer su brazo sobre mi pecho. _Maldición_. Eso hizo que se despertara.

"¿Sabías que roncas?" preguntó de manera adormilada.

"¿Sabías que acaparas las sábanas?" contesté. Era algo bueno que fuera un tipo con calor natural, o habría muerto de frío.

"La próxima vez, trae tus malditas sábanas propias", murmuró. Se levantó, usando mi pecho para impulsarse. "Tengo que hornear un pastel".

Me senté. "Seguramente querrás ponerte algo de ropa, genio. Cocinar desnuda es peligroso".

"De todas maneras, dejé la ropa en la cocina", contestó como si hubiera sido mi culpa. Había sido _ella_ la que había brincado hacia _mí_ en ese momento, y sobre las malditas poptarts, para colmo. Al menos yo había sido lo suficientemente sensato como para traerla hasta la habitación. No creo que Bella hubiera apreciado que estuviéramos así en su cocina.

Salí de la cama y arrebaté mis calzoncillos de su pared. Supongo que no bromeaba al respecto, después de todo. Una vez que estuve parcialmente vestido, fui a la cocina en búsqueda de mi playera. La encontré. Solo que alguien más la estaba usando. "¿Por qué estás usando mi ropa?"

Nessie estaba mezclando la masa para pastel en un recipiente grande. "Rasgaste la mía".

Tome un paquete de poptarts de la caja y lo abrí. "Gracias por el desayuno". Le di un mordisco y me dirigí a mi casa para bañarme y vestirme para ese día.

Tuve una mañana bastante tranquila. Tomé una ducha, leí el periódico, y miré un poco de televisión. Ignoré las llamadas de Papá, Rebeca y Rachel, sabiendo que solo estaban llamando para hablar sobre el dolor en el culo que vivía al lado.

"¡Jake!" gritó Nessie desde afuera. Gemí y fui a ver qué diablos quería. "¿Podrías llevar esto a la fiesta de Ethan, por favor?" Puso la caja del pastel sobre el capó de la patrulla. "Gracias", sonrió, montándose en su moto, y se fue.

"Hijo de…" Cepillé mi cabello con las manos antes de tomar mis llaves y el regalo del pequeño Ethan. Puse el pastel en el auto y fui tras la delincuente, pasando la camioneta de Bella durante el trayecto.

Cuando aparqué en la casa de los Cullen, vi que Nessie ya hablaba con él. Salí del auto y azoté la puerta. Me sonrió. "¡Si pones eso en la cocina sería grandioso!" Entrecerré los ojos y saqué el pastel del auto. Estaba dirigiéndome hacia adentro cuando corrió detrás de mí. "¡Deja de ser un cabrón!"

Esme fue lo suficientemente amable como para tomar el pastel de mis manos. Me giré para encarar al diablo. "¿Hay algo más que pueda hacer por ti?" pregunté de manera tensa.

"Podrías traerme algo de ponche", contestó en broma.

"No me hagas arrojarte a la piscina", gruñí.

"Apuesto a que te gustaría", contestó suavemente, dando un paso hacia mí, "verme toda mojada".

Sentí que mi polla se retorcía. Traidora. "Solo si me hundo contigo", contesté, pero ella solo se rió.

"¡Sorpresa!" Todos gritaron cuando Ethan entró.

"Dwyer, te toca el trabajo de pinta-caritas", dijo Rosalie, tendiéndole una paleta de pintura.

"Genial", dijo Nessie. "¿Quieres ser la primera?"

"Y un cuerno", contestó Rosalie.

"¿Qué hay de ti, Oficial Buenote?" preguntó.

Sacudí la cabeza. "De ninguna manera. Ve a buscar a tu hermana. Estoy seguro de que te dejará hacerlo".

Para mi sorpresa, Nessie realmente hizo lo que le sugerí. "¡Bella!" gritó sobre la multitud mientras se dirigía hacia ella.

"Espero que no le pinte nada obsceno", dijo Rosalie. Debía conocerla mejor como para dejar a esa niña pintar algo.

Me moví un poco hacia un lado, para que así pudiera ver a dónde iba. Estaba sonriendo y riéndose con Bella. Las dos debieron haber tenido un interesante crecimiento antes de convertirse en esas hermosas, pero locas, mujeres. "¿Ves algo que te guste?" alguien preguntó, tomándome con la guardia baja.

Mierda. Era Edward. No quería que se hiciera de una idea equivocada. "Prometo que no estaba revisando a tu mujer".

"Lo sé", sonrió. "Estabas revisando a su hermana". _¡Mierda!_

No había pensado en que alguien pudiera darse cuenta de eso. De todas formas, necesitaba hablar con alguien sobre ello. ¿Quién mejor que Edward? Estaba seguro de que Bella era un dolor en el culo a veces, también. "Me está volviendo loco. Un minuto quiero estrangularla, y al siguiente… bueno…" Era la fiesta del cumpleaños de un niño. Algunas cosas no debían ser explícitas.

"Eso he escuchado", contestó. ¿Qué dijo? Lo miré. ¿Qué diablos había escuchado? "Bueno, ustedes dos no son precisamente tranquilos".

Mi boca contestó sin pasar por mi cerebro primero. "¿Cuándo no?"

Sonrió. "No sabía que hubo más de una ocasión". No pude evitar gemir. Yo y mi gran boca. "Ustedes de verdad se toman en serio eso de las búsquedas corporales, ¿verdad?" **(1)**

"Voy por un trago", contesté. No podía creer que nos había escuchado. Eso probablemente significaba que Bella lo había hecho también.

Todos nos reunimos alrededor para ver al cumpleañero soplar las velas. Serví un par de tazas de ponche y fui a pararme junto al diablo. Le tendí una. "¿Qué le echaste?" preguntó sospechosamente.

Rodeé los ojos. "Sólo tómate el maldito ponche".

Nos las arreglamos para no pelear mientras veíamos a Ethan abrir sus regalos. Nessie desapareció entre la multitud para conseguir algo de pastel. Volvió con un trozo enorme y dos tenedores. "Fue lo mejor que pude conseguir sin que me mordieran. A esas personas de verdad les gusta el pastel".

Así que, compartimos. Era un buen pastel, del que te hace tararear de gusto. "Éste", dudé, inseguro de si quería hacerle un cumplido o no, "es un jodido buen pastel".

"Gracias", sonrió. "Sin embargo, no le digas a nadie que lo hice. La ignorancia es felicidad", dijo, tomando otro bocado.

"Edward y Bella nos escucharon", confesé, causando que se atragantara. Le palmeé la espalda. "Simplemente pensé que te gustaría saberlo".

"¿No creen que nos gustemos, verdad?" preguntó Nessie. Parecía que eso le preocupaba más que supieran que habíamos tenido sexo.

Sacudí la cabeza. "¿Quién diablos creería eso?"

* * *

**Carla (MaeCllnWay)**

**(1)** Full Body Searches – Búsquedas de cuerpo completo. Se refiere a la revisión que hacen los policías y elementos de seguridad, principalmente en los aeropuertos o eventos como conciertos, para evitar la entrada de elementos peligrosos como armas o explosivos.

Seh! He vuelto, señoritas. Con otro usuario, pero sigo siendo yo(?). Entre Sil y yo estaremos sacando esta traducción adelante, así que agradecemos sus buenos comentarios y que estén de regreso con nosotras.

Sobre el capítulo. Lo he revisado un par de veces, pero es casi la 1 de la mañana, y en unas horas tengo que volver al trabajo, así que ahorita estoy más dormida que despierta, y me disculpo si hay errores xD.

Hasta la próxima actualización ;)


	7. Chapter 7

Los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer**, la historia es de **Kambria Rain**, y la traducción nos pertenece.

* * *

**NPOV**

Cuando Bella irrumpió en la oficina, le indiqué la dirección correcta. Ni siquiera me levanté a escuchar a escondidas, porque en realidad estaba trabajando, para variar. Averigüé lo que estaba pasando más tarde, gracias a Emmett, y estaba más que encabronada. El bastardo que había embarazado a mi hermana y la había abandonado se había presentado en su puerta. Podría matarlo. Iba a cortar sus miserables bolas. Tú no te metes con mi hermana.

Estaba llevando mi ira hacia la cocina, arreglando la cena. Sé que he dicho repetidas veces que yo no cocino para nadie, pero actos desesperados requieren medidas desesperadas, o lo que sea.

"¿Cómo diablos entraste en mi casa?" preguntó Jacob apenas entrando a la cocina.

"Hola, Jake", sonreí. "¿Tuviste un buen día en el trabajo?"

Arrojó sus llaves a la encimera. "Contesta la maldita pregunta antes de que te arreste por allanamiento de morada".

"Encontré tu llave de repuesto", expliqué. No necesitaba saber que había estado espiándolo desde mi habitación.

"¿Así que decidiste entrar y asaltar mi cocina?" preguntó incrédulamente.

"No, tonto", contesté. "Estoy cocinándote la cena porque necesito un favor, y estaba esperando poder adularte primero".

"Sea lo que sea, la respuesta es no", dijo Jake. Lo ignoré y puse el pollo de vuelta en el horno por unos cuantos minutos más. Entonces, esperé. Finalmente, no pudo soportarlo más. "De acuerdo, ¿de qué se trata?" Era tan sencillo.

Para calmarlo un poco, arreglé para los dos un plato y me senté junto a él en la barra. "¿Qué sabes sobre el padre de Leo?"

"No mucho", contestó, encogiéndose de hombros.

Eso era entendible. No era uno de los temas favoritos de Bella, y Jake no parecía del tipo curioso. "Bella tuvo un poco de exceso de diversión en un baile de máscaras, y nueve meses después, el pequeño Leo apareció. El problema es que ella no tenía idea de quién era el tipo enmascarado". La mierda del misterio era sexy, pero era un dolor en el culo cuando no te llegaba el periodo. "El tipo nunca regresó", me detuve, para efectos dramáticos, "hasta ahora. Él le dejó la máscara del baile a Bella, en su casa, así que Alice puso cámaras de supervisión para atraparlo si es que volvía. Bella y Leo fueron a casa de Eddie, así que eso nos deja a ti y a mí la operación de vigilancia".

Me miró por un momento. Estaba esperando que me sacara a patadas, pero me sorprendió tremendamente. "De acuerdo".

"¿Qué? ¿De acuerdo?"

"Pero tienes que escucharme", dijo Jacob. "Si el bastardo se aparece, no puedes solamente correr tras él".

"¿Le puedo disparar?" pregunté.

Sacudió su cabeza. Demonios. "Sin embargo, te dejaré paralizarlo".

Esto era el principio de una hermosa amistad.

Para la primera parte de la vigilancia, Jake y yo fuimos a su oscura lavandería, en donde la pequeña ventana tenía una excelente vista a la puerta principal de Bella. Tenía mis binoculares, y él se sentó junto a mí en la secadora, con un plato en la mano. "Sabes, Satán, eres una buena cocinera".

"Gracias", contesté ausente. Un auto se detuvo con Tanya, así que no estaba prestándole mucha atención. "Oh, por Dios", golpeé su brazo. "¡Mira! ¡Es la tatuadora!"

"¿Qué?" Jaló los binoculares para ver por sí mismo. "¡Esa es Lauren! Pensé que estaba con Crowley. ¿Crees que intercambien de bando?"

Me pulí las uñas en mi playera, arrogantemente. "Yo las cambié a ambas".

"Deberías ser más cuidadosa con esos poderes, Nessie", contestó sarcásticamente.

"Prometo que solo los usaré para el bien", dije, alzando mi mano derecha.

Las dos posibles lesbianas ni siquiera se abrazaron o se manosearon, ni nada, así que su orientación sexual seguía en duda. "Voy por unas sillas. Esta secadora está empezando a lastimar mi trasero", dijo Jacob.

"Tal vez deberías llenar una carga de sábanas o algo, también", sugerí. Si el horripilante papá del bebé no se mostraba, al menos habremos hecho algo. Jake sacudió su cabeza y salió del cuarto.

Momentos más tarde regresó con un camastro. "No creo que los dos quepamos. Si te controlas, podemos compartir". Lo colocó en frente de la ventana.

Resoplé. "¿Yo? Tu lo iniciaste las dos veces, y lo de la poptart fue un extra". Me dejé caer en su regazo. No había suficiente espacio como para apretujarme junto a él. El Oficial Buenote era un tipo grande.

"Si no me hubieras tentado en el juego de fútbol, habría sido capaz de controlarme mejor en tu habitación", contestó.

"Excusas, excusas", agité la mano frente a él. Después de unos cuantos minutos, empecé a ponerme un poco inquieta. "Esto no es tan divertido como en las películas. Estoy como que aburrida".

Jacob rodó los ojos. "¿Por qué no te tumbas en una de las habitaciones? Seguiré vigilando.

"¡De ninguna manera! No vas a atrapar al chico malo sin mí". Había cocinado la cena. Al menos debía paralizar a alguien. No iba a rendirme, sin importar cuán somnolienta estuviera. Era joven. Podía manejarlo.

Tal vez no.

Me desperté poco después, con la mano de Jake cepillando mi brazo y mi cabeza reposando cómodamente en su pecho. "¿Por qué dejaste que me durmiera?" murmuré.

"Eres más agradable de ésta forma", contestó. Cabrón. "No te has perdido de nada. No creo que se muestre ésta noche".

"Oh", bostecé. "Despiértame si lo hace". Me puse cómoda y regresé a mi sueño.

La siguiente vez que desperté, Jacob estaba sacudiéndome. "Creo que lo tenemos".

Prácticamente brinqué de su regazo y fui a la ventana. "Mierda", susurré. "Conozco a ese tipo. Su nombre es James. Él salía con Bella en el Instituto".

"Toma esto", dijo Jake, tendiéndome su pistola paralizadora. "Solo… no me dispares accidentalmente, ¿de acuerdo? Duele espantosamente".

Me sentí bastante ruda saliendo de la casa con un arma, con Jake junto a mí. "¡Quieto, cabrón!" grité con mi mejor voz autoritaria. El marica corrió. Casi olvido mi promesa a Jacob y corría detrás de él. No había forma de que ese pedazo de mierda se me escapara.

Jake también pensaba rápido. Tomó una de sus herramientas y se la lanzó a James, tumbándolo temporalmente y dándome el tiempo suficiente para atraparlo. Empezó a levantarse, pero pateé al bastardo. Esto era más que increíble.

"Te dije que no corrieras detrás de él", gruñó Jake, inclinándose para esposar al imbécil.

"Mi culpa", contesté.

Alice aparcó minutos más tarde con un DVD en la mano. "Estoy enviando esto a _Cops_**(1)**. Ustedes, chicos, son asombrosos". Llamó a Edward y a Bella mientras Jacob arreglaba las cosas para el interrogatorio. Incluso me dejó sostener su lámpara de noche.

Bella y Edward llegaron poco después, y las cosas dieron un giro interesante.

James no era el padre de Leo. Solo era un bastardo rarito quien solía acosar a mi hermana. Incluso la había visto a ella y al tipo misterioso haciéndolo. Ahora, estaba saliendo con la perra que posiblemente Tanya había golpeado con un auto, pero la zorra le había dicho que Bella lo había hecho, así que él estaba tratando de darle un susto de muerte. Mi mente necesitó un descanso. "Jake, paralízalo".

"Desátalo", dijo Edward. "Voy a patearle el trasero".

No sé por qué Bella fue escaleras arriba. Se iba a perder la mejor parte. Tan pronto como Jacob lo desató, James se lanzó hacia Edward. Por supuesto, Edward no era un imbécil. Él estaba esperando eso, así que usó el impulso de James para estamparlo contra la pared. "Tú y Victoria se merecen mutuamente", dijo Edward. James no escuchó nada. El idiota estaba desmayado. Estaba un poco decepcionada. Esperaba que la pelea durara al menos un poquito más.

Me giré hacia Jake. "¿Todavía puedo paralizarlo?"

**JPOV (más tarde, ése día)**

Después de llevar al cretino a la estación y hacerme cargo del trabajo del día, me dirigí a casa para encontrar carros en la calzada de Bella y mía. Esme estaba sacando cosas de su auto, así que troté hacia ella para ayudarle. "¿Me he perdido de algo?" pregunté.

"No, has llegado a tiempo", contestó, tendiéndome un plato. "Alice sugirió que tuviéramos la cena familiar aquí. Aparentemente, Bella tiene una alberca de pelotas en su sótano. Gracias por ayudarme."

"De nada", contesté. Mi mamá me crió bien.

Cuando entramos, Rosalie tomó las cosas de mis manos. "Les dije a los papás que mantuvieran a los niños fuera de los problemas, pero ahora necesito que alguien mantenga a los papás fuera de los mismos. ¿Tienes tu arma?"

Vi a qué se refería cuando fui al sótano. Leo e Ethan animaban mientras Edward y Jasper los arrojaban hacia la alberca. Todos me saludaron cuando me vieron. Me senté junto al pequeño Nathaniel en las escaleras. "¿Cómo te va?" me tendió una pelota azul. "¿Para qué es esto?"

"Papi", sonrió. Entonces arrojó la pelota hacia Emmett.

"¡Oh, me ha dado!" Emmett se dejó caer, causando que su hijo soltara risitas.

"¡De acuerdo, ahora estamos listas!" Nessie anunció detrás de mí. Sophie estaba junto a ella, usando el casco de fútbol de Leo.

"¡Brinca, Sophie!" Gritó Leo.

Se agarró del casco y dio un salto. Edward la atrapó y la meció alrededor.

De alguna manera, todos los adultos terminamos en la alberca de pelotas. Cuando Bella llegó a casa, había un número par, así que quisieron jugar a un juego. Así es como terminé con Nessie sobre mis hombros.

"Necesitamos ir por la rubia y la bestia primero. Si podemos tumbarlos, podemos aniquilar a quien sea", dijo Nessie.

Aparentemente, todos tuvieron la misma idea, y Emmett y Rosalie fueron tumbados inmediatamente. Se volvió entre Alice y Jasper contra Esme y Carlisle, y Bella y Edward contra mi delincuente y yo.

"¡Nessie, no!" gritó Bella. Estaba tratando de evitar que su hermana menor le metiera el dedo en su oreja. Todos sabíamos que ella odiaba eso, pero Nessie estaba peleando sucio.

No sé cómo pasó, pero ambas, Nessie y Bella, fueron arrojadas a la alberca en cuanto Esme y Carlisle nos embistieron. "Buen intento, chicas", dijo Esme. Edward me miró y se encogió de hombros. Ninguno de nosotros vio venir eso.

"Deberíamos estar avergonzados", dijo Nessie. "Culpo a Jake".

"Seh, fue totalmente culpa de Edward, también", dijo Bella.

Estaban llenas de mierda, así que Carlisle atrajo su atención. "¿Bueno, por qué no pones a Nessie sobre tus hombros, Bella? Les daremos a ustedes otra oportunidad, chicas".

"Creo que es hora de cenar". Bella salió de ahí.

"No puedo creer que dejaras que los abuelos nos tumbaran", le dije a Nessie mientras caminábamos escaleras arriba, hacia el comedor.

"Si alguien pregunta, les dejamos ganar", contestó.

La cena fue un asunto tranquilo. Hubo un montón de charla y provocaciones. Sophie me ayudó con mi helado, así que Nessie tuvo que ir a traerle una manta. Los dientes de la pobre niña estaban castañeando, pero seguía sonriendo.

"¡Isabella Swan!" gritó Nessie desde el cuarto de Bella. Vino pisoteando hasta la habitación con una especie de caja. "Tienes algunas explicaciones que hacer. ¿Querrías decirme qué haces con un ratón con sensor de movimiento?"

Bella terminó por ir a casa de Edward para evitar la ira del diablo. Después de que todos se abalanzaron para limpiar, se fueron a casa. Estaba a punto de irme, cuando escuché un vidrio estrellándose en la cocina. "¡Mierda!" maldijo Nessie.

Rodeé los ojos y fui a revisarla. "¿Qué hiciste?"

Estaba sosteniendo su dedo y saltando de arriba a abajo. "Se me enterró un trocito del maldito plato".

"Deja de bailar por todos lados. Vas a cortarte el pie". Fui hasta ella y la tomé por la cintura. La levanté y la senté en la encimera antes de tomar una toalla para su dedo. "Trae acá, mujer".

"Está bien", contestó, protegiéndolo de mí.

Tomé su mano de todas formas. Era un pequeño corte, pero esas cosas siempre picaban, así que le coloqué una bandita. Después encontré una escoba para barrer el vidrio, asegurándome de recogerlo todo. "Me voy a casa ahora. ¿Tienes algún otro plato que quieras arrojar antes de que me vaya?"

Seguía en la encimera, viéndome y sosteniendo su dedo ya curado. "¿Por qué me has ayudado?"

Su pregunta me tomó con la guardia baja. ¿Por qué diablos la _había_ ayudado? Ella era una plaga en mi existencia. Viéndola bailar alrededor, como una niña pequeña con un dedo lastimado, hubiera sido entretenido, pero no lo pensé dos veces antes de ir al rescate. "Cualquiera lo habría hecho", contesté sin convicción. "Te veré más tarde". Tenía que salir de ahí antes de que me preguntara algo más.

Terminé sentado en el cuarto de lavado otra vez, viendo a la casa de Bella. Nessie estaba en el patio delantero, jugando con Shredder. Cuando escuché el vidrio quebrándose, ni siquiera pensé en molestarla hasta saber que estaba bien. ¿Qué diablos estaban mal conmigo?

Mi teléfono empezó a sonar. "¿Hola?"

"_O vienes para acá o te vas a la cama. Me estás asustando"._

Me moví más cerca de la ventana para ver a Nessie sosteniendo un teléfono contra su oreja. Estaba viendo directamente hacia mi ventana. "Traté de ir a la cama. Estás haciendo mucho ruido", mentí.

"_Suenas aburrido. ¿Quieres que corra desnuda, para que puedas arrestarme por exposición indecente?"_

"Ve a la cama, Nessie", contesté, haciendo mi mayor esfuerzo para no imaginármela desnuda.

Por un minuto, pensé que iba a hacerlo. Abrió el portón y dejó a Shredder en el patio trasero de Bella. Mis ojos se ampliaron cuando jaló su playera sobre su cabeza. Realmente iba a hacerlo. Fui hacia afuera antes de que pudiera quitarse los pantaloncitos. "Métete. A. La. Casa", gruñí.

"Como tú quieras", se encogió de hombros y se dirigió a la puerta.

La tomé del brazo. "No a la tuya". La jalé hasta mi casa, en lugar de eso.

Apenas conseguimos llegar adentro antes de que la sacara de esos pantaloncitos y la presionara contra la puerta principal. "Sabes, esto no es muy cómodo".

Desabroché mi cinturón y bajé mis pantalones hasta el piso. "¿Realmente te importa?"

"No, solo estaba haciendo conversación", contestó, siendo el dolor en el culo que era.

"No lo hagas". La embestí con un gemido.

Sus piernas se enrollaron alrededor de mí, jalándome más cerca. "Jake", gimoteó mientras la tenía contra la puerta.

"Cállate, Nessie", contesté, sabiendo que iba a decir algo que me iba a enviar por el borde antes de que estuviera listo.

"Pero, yo…" jadeó. "Quiero…" cubrí su boca con la mía, besándola con fuerza y esperando que olvidara lo que quería decir. "Agradecerte", jadeó, "por lo de hace rato". Detuve todo movimiento, sus dulces palabras me tomaron con la guardia baja. "Maldición, Jake, si te detienes ahora, te mataré".

Me sacudí todo eso, enterrándome nuevamente en ella.

Su liberación desencadenó la mía. Enrollé mis brazos alrededor de ella y la aparté de la pared. Los dos seguíamos respirando pesadamente; podía sentir el calor de su aliento contra mi cuello. "Debería irme a casa, para que puedas ir a la cama", dijo.

Mis brazos apretaron instintivamente su agarre. No estaba seguro de por qué, pero no quería que se fuera. "Quédate", dije bajito.

Y lo hizo.

* * *

**Por: Carla (MaeCllnWay)**

**(1) COPS** es una serie de televisión documental estadounidense que sigue y graba a agentes de policía y sheriffs de unas 140 ciudades de Estados Unidos durante las patrullas y otras actividades policiales

Este capítulo en particular me pareció hermoso, así que hice un intercambio con Sil para que me dejara traducirlo también (normalmente nos programamos para alternar los capítulos: uno ella y uno yo; y a menos de que alguna tenga un imprevisto, la otra sale al rescate :D). Probablemente ella hará el siguiente, así que no tengo fecha de publicación para el próximo capítulo.

Tenía avanzado el capítulo, pero personalmente he tenido un montón de asuntos personales y laborales, y no he tenido nada de tiempo libre. Sin embargo, y a pesar de que me estoy quedando dormida casi encima del teclado, esto es para ustedes. Lo he revisado un par de veces, pero ya se me cierran los ojos, así que solo me quitaré las lentillas y me iré a dormir. No le encontré ningún fallito, y espero que todo esté bien.

Bienvenidas nuevas lectoras, alertas y favoritos.

Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización.

**.Tweeties.**


	8. Chapter 8

Los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer** y la historia original de ** Kambria Rain**. La traducción es nuestra, con el permiso de la autora.

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

La broma se salió de control. Después de descubrir que Edward y Bella eran responsables del desastre del armario y del enorme ratón, los engañé para que fueran a una orgifiesta. Sin embargo, yo no estaba del todo horrorizada. Ayudé a cuidar a los enanos con ese idiota de Félix y Leah, mi amiga, la perra. Ella estaba en la ciudad para sacarme a mí y a las damas fuera de la cárcel, el resultado de otra broma. Por extraño que parezca, creo que ir a la universidad sería un descanso de la locura.

Agarré mi bolso y me dirigí a mi moto. Tenía planeado ir por mi horario y arreglar todo para vivir en el campus. Iba a extrañar vivir con Bella. El barrio realmente se había convertido en parte de mí.

"¿A dónde vas?" Preguntó Jake mientras cerraba la puerta.

"Escuela", le contesté. "Me voy a inscribir, las clases comienzan el próximo miércoles".

"El campus está casi a una hora de distancia", respondió.

"Sí", asentí. "Como que ya sabía eso". Se veía un poco apagado. "¿Estás bien?"

Cualquiera que fuese su problema, salió de él. "Sí". Cogió mi casco. "¿Por qué no me dejas conducir? Tengo que tomar ese camino de todos modos. Probablemente deberíamos ahorrar gasolina".

"Está bien", dije lentamente. Había algo raro en él hoy.

"Voy a ir a buscar... mis llaves", dijo Jake, con torpeza.

Él estaba actuando extraño de nuevo. Tuvo sus momentos desde que pasé la noche en su casa. Habíamos dormido en la misma cama antes, pero esa fue la primera vez que se desperté acurrucada contra él. Cosa que no odié.

"¿Lista?" Inquirió, cerrando la puerta.

Me subí en el asiento delantero de su Mustang. Todavía estaba oscuro fuera, lo suficiente para que Jake tuviera que encender las luces. "¿Qué estabas haciendo despierto tan temprano?"

Él no respondió de inmediato. "Uh... bueno, se suponía que tenía un turno esta mañana, pero Embry ha negociado conmigo. ¿Quieres desayunar?"

"Claro", le contesté, todavía preguntándome qué demonios estaba pasando.

Tomamos algo en un auto servicio, por lo que pudimos llegar a la escuela a tiempo. Jake encendió la radio, yo estaba bastante segura de que lo hizo para que así no tuviéramos que hablar. Estábamos casi ahí, cuando empezó a sonar Jailhouse Rock. Rápidamente la apagó.

"Jake", hice un mohín burlón. "Esa era nuestra canción."

"Es por eso que lo apagué", respondió.

Sonreí. "Dices las cosas más dulces." Se acercó a revolverme el pelo, así que tuve que apartar su mano.

Cuando finalmente llegamos a la escuela, Jake caminó conmigo a esperar en la fila. "Creo que has convertido a otra", murmuró.

Miré por encima del hombro para ver lo que estaba hablando. Había una muchacha bonita, con el pelo marrón rizado mirando en nuestra dirección, solo que ella no estaba mirando a mí. Ella veía a Jacob. Mi Jacob. Saqué mi espada.

"Nessie, ¿qué diablos?" Jacob me lo quitó, devolviéndolo a su bolsillo. "No se puede azotar esa cosa en cualquier lugar". Puso su mano en mi espalda y me empujó suavemente hacia delante cuando la fila se movió. Miré a la chica otra vez, sonriendo un poco cuando vi su irritación.

"¿Nombre?" Preguntó la mujer detrás del ordenador.

"Satanás Dwyer," Contestó Jacob, sin perder el ritmo.

Le dio un codazo. "Renesmee Dwyer", le corregí. Ese cabrón va a tener a todo el mundo llamándome Satanás.

La mujer parecía un poco confundida. "Lo siento, usted puede..." Se interrumpió, pareciendo avergonzada.

Por supuesto. Maldita Reneé. "R-e-n-e-s-m-e-e", tuve que deletreárselo, con Jacob riéndose en silencio a mi lado.

"Gracias", sonrió, tecleando con sus uñas monstruosamente largas. ¿Cómo escribe con esas garras? No tenía idea. La mujer tenía habilidades. Sacó una carpeta y me la pasó. "Todo está en orden. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es registrarte en los dormitorios, obtener tu identificación de estudiante y suscribirte a un apartado de correos. Tienes un mapa, tu horario y el manual del estudiante en esa carpeta. No los pierdas. Que tengas un buen día. ¡Siguiente!"

"Wow", dijo Jacob mientras nos alejábamos. "Me pregunto cuántas veces ha dicho eso hoy".

Yo tenía mi foto tomada para mi ID y solucionamos lo del apartado de correos en el mismo edificio. Eso era conveniente. Sin embargo, mirando el mapa, me di cuenta que mi dormitorio estaba claramente al otro lado del masivo campus. "Mierda", gemí. Había demasiada gente en el campus, así que conducir sería demasiado molesto. Íbamos a tener que caminar.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Jake, mirando por encima de mi hombro. "¿Por qué no finges que estás huyendo de los policías? Vas a llegar en muy poco tiempo".

Hice un mohín. "Es demasiado temprano para eso".

"Sube a tu bebesote", dijo Jake, girando y agachándose para que pudiera subir a su espalda. Podía insultarme si quería. No me importaba, siempre y cuando mi culo no tuviera que caminar, así que me monté en él.

"Bien, esta es la manera de viajar", comenté mientras caminaba. "Debes venir a la universidad conmigo, así que no tendré que utilizar a un nuevo chico".

"Te voy a comprar una bicicleta", respondió. Eso podría funcionar. Era amigable para el medio ambiente.

Los dormitorios estaban muy bien. Tuve la suerte de conseguir una habitación en la primera planta, así que no tenía que lidiar con las escaleras. Por lo general no soy una persona madrugadora, por lo que subir y bajar escaleras para ir a clases mientras yo estoy medio dormida podía ser peligroso para mi salud.

Iba a revisar la habitación, así podía ver todo lo que necesitaba traer, cuando conocí a mi compañera de cuarto. "¡Hola!" Dijo, alegre. "Soy Bree. Tú debe ser Renesmee. Estoy tan emocionada de conocerte". Me quedé helada cuando me di cuenta de los pompones en su cama. Mi compañera de cuarto era una porrista. "¿Este es tu novio?" Yo estaba demasiado aturdida para responder.

"Soy Jake", le dijo, estrechándole la mano.

"Fue un placer conocerlos a ambos. Tengo que llegar a la práctica. Te mando un mensaje, ¿de acuerdo?" Bree prácticamente rebotó fuera de la habitación.

"Tengo que cambiar de habitación. Si me quedo con ella, voy a empezar a beber de nuevo", le dije. Las únicas porristas que había conocido solo eran alegres y risueñas, por lo que estaban destinadas a que me lanzara sobre ellas si me echaban porras para que tuviera un buen día.

Jacob sacudió la cabeza. "La escuela tiene consejeros. Iremos a conocer a uno de ellos, así que si comienzas a resbalar, alguien va a estar aquí para hablarte de ello. Eso, o me puedes llamar a mí o a Bella. Uno de nosotros va a venir a patearte el culo".

Qué dulce. Decidí conocer al consejero, solo por si acaso.

"Está abierto", llamó la voz de la oficina.

Jake estaba esperando fuera por esta vez, así que fui por mi cuenta. Me esperaba a un tío viejo con un traje digno de estar detrás de la mesa, así que imaginen mi sorpresa cuando un tipo sexy, en jeans y una camiseta de época, me recibió en su lugar.

"Hola. Soy Nahuel", sonrió. "¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?"

"Soy una alcohólica en recuperación, ex drogadicta y me acabo de enterar que mi compañera de cuarto es una animadora. Pensé que sería una buena idea conocerte solo en caso de que pudiera llegar a estar a punto de caer de la carreta", admití libremente.

Hablamos durante un rato. Era un tipo muy agradable y su pasado era extrañamente similar al mío, incluso coincidimos con nuestras madres y sus gustos únicos por nombres de bebés.

"Aquí está mi número", dijo, entregándome su tarjeta al salir de la oficina. "Llámame de día o de noche. Estoy aquí por ti, ¿de acuerdo?" Me dio un rápido abrazo amistoso.

"Gracias", le dije con sinceridad.

Se quedó en la puerta mientras caminaba hacia Jacob. Tan pronto como llegó hasta él, Jake me tomó la cara entre las manos y se estrelló sus labios contra los míos. Dejé escapar un chillido de sorpresa, pero él intensificó el beso.

"¿Qué fue eso?" Le pregunté cuando me dejó ir.

"Yo…" Estaba mirando por encima de mi hombro hacia la puerta de la oficina. "No me gusta la forma en que ese tipo te miraba, como si fueras algo de comer. Él es jodidamente viejo para ti de todos modos".

"Estoy bastante segura de que es de tu edad", le informé.

"Eso es diferente", gruñó. ¿Pero qué…?

Entonces caí en la cuenta. Jacob estaba celoso. No podía dejar de sonreír. Esto era demasiado bueno para dejarlo ir. "¿Por qué te importa?" Le pregunté, sencillamente.

"No lo hago", respondió rápidamente. "Vámonos. Me muero de hambre".

"Responde a la pregunta, Buenote", le contesté.

"Déjalo, Satanás", dijo, alejándose de mí.

¿Dejarlo? Por supuesto que no. Corrí tras él.

**JPOV**

No lo podía creer. Estaba dejando que el diablo condujera mi coche. Era la única manera de conseguir que se callara y dejara ir toda esa mierda. Puede que me haya admitido finalmente que posiblemente podría tener un poquito de sentimientos por Nessie, pero no había una maldita manera de que fuese a decirle.

El darme cuenta de que iba a extrañar a este grano en el culo cuando se mudara a los dormitorios, me hizo dejar todo y conducirla al campus. Quería ver dónde iba a estar cuando no estuviera conmigo.

Ahora, iba a tener que hacer todo lo posible para asegurarme de que no tuviera la necesidad de ver a un consejero. Si ella necesitaba a alguien, me gustaría estar allí, incluso si tuviera que conducir una hora en medio de la noche para llegar hasta ahí.

"¡Vamos a comer aquí! Me encanta el pescado", dijo, entrando en un estacionamiento.

Mis ojos se abrieron cuando me di cuenta de dónde estábamos. "No, yo soy alérgico al pescado. Vamos a ir a otro lugar". No iba a ir a ese lugar con ella.

Ella puso los ojos y apagó el motor. "Te vi comiendo un sándwich de pescado el otro día, mentiroso. Además, estoy seguro de que tienen otras opciones en el menú", se bajó del coche.

"Nessie", se apresuré hacia ella. "En serio, regresa en el maldito coche. No vamos a comer aquí".

La campana tintineó mientras abría la puerta y caminó dentro. Gruñí y me agarré puñados de cabello. Nunca voy a escuchar el final de esto.

"¡Jake!" una sonrisa tortuosa saludó desde el otro lado de la habitación. "Me preguntaba cuándo ibas a visitar a su viejo".

"Hola, papá", le contesté, abrazándolo cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca.

"¿Papá?" Nessie sonrió. "¿Es por eso que no querías comer aquí, Jacob?"

Mierda. "¿No querías comer aquí?" Papá frunció el ceño, pero pude ver la diversión en sus ojos. El viejo bastardo iba a recibir una patada después de esto.

Nessie respondió por mí. "Sus palabras exactas fueron 'Vuelve al maldito coche. Nosotros no vamos a comer aquí'. Personalmente, creo que tiene un lugar encantador, Sr. Black".

"Llámame Billy", respondió, poniendo su brazo alrededor de ella y la condujo hacia una mesa. "Tú debe ser Nessie. He oído todo sobre ti".

"¿En serio? ¿Cómo ha estado Rachel?" Preguntó, suponiendo que es de donde consiguió su información. Esto sólo podía terminar mal.

"Ella está bien", dijo mi padre, "pero no es ella quien me ha hablado de ti". Me guiñó un ojo, mientras sacaba una silla para ella.

Lo corté rápidamente. "Probablemente, Rebecca ha oído hablar de ti. Rachel llamó justo después de hablar contigo". Parte de eso era cierto. Con suerte, papá tomaría la pista y mantendría la boca cerrada.

"He oído hablar de ti por Jake. Él habla de ti todo el tiempo." Puede que no. "Estoy contento de saber que alguien consiguió mantenerlo sobre sus pies".

"No es ningún problema, Billy," sonrió. "¿Puedes unirte a nosotros para el almuerzo?"

Estaba más que feliz de hacerlo.

Pasé las siguientes horas intentando defenderme, mientras Nessie contaba historias de las muchas veces que la había esposado, haciéndose parecer inocente, por supuesto, y Billy contaba historias de mi infancia y adolescencia, cosas que deberían haber sido perdonadas y olvidadas a estas alturas.

"Por lo menos estaban vestidos cuando fueron arrestados. Cuando fui a la estación a recoger a Jake, estaba totalmente desnudo", se rió Billy.

"¡No lo estaba!" Discutí. "Llevaba una toalla."

"¿Por qué fue arrestado?" Nessie preguntó con entusiasmo, ignorando por completo que había dicho algo.

"El equipo de fútbol del instituto estaba preparando un calendario. Él y algunos de los chicos irrumpieron en la escuela una noche para la sesión de fotos", explicó el papá, de buena gana.

Por supuesto, ambos se echaron a reír. "Fue por una buena causa", le dije, defendiéndome. "Nuestra escuela tenía muy pocos recursos y necesitábamos un nuevo equipo".

Finalmente, tuve la oportunidad de conseguir que se separaran el uno del otro, pero no sin antes hacer planes para ir de pesca una vez que empezara la escuela. Nunca se me ocurrió que Nessie estaría viviendo cerca de mi padre. Con Rachel y Rebecca casadas y fuera de la casa, era claro que estaba emocionado de tener a alguien que lo tomara en cuenta.

"¿Podías hablarme de tu mamá?" Nessie preguntó mientras nos conducía a casa.

Una sonrisa asomó a mis labios al momento en que pensé en mamá. "Su nombre era Sarah. Ella era una de esas personas cálidas y cariñosas que no puedes dejar de amar". Eso era cierto. Todo el mundo la quería. "Aunque ella también podía ser aterradora. Cuando alguna vez me metía en problemas, siempre prefería ser atrapado por papá". Seguí contando historias sobre mamá. Me sentí bien al hablar de ella. No podía tener suficiente.

Nessie parecía estar colgada a cada palabra. "Suena perfecta", dijo en voz baja.

"Fue perfecta para nosotros", le contesté. "Otras personas no pueden pensar así. Era una corredora de apuestas cuando conoció a papá por primera vez. Perdió mucho dinero con ella y estaba tardando mucho en pagar su deuda. Ella se presentó en su casa con una cuchilla y estuvieron juntos desde entonces". Nessie estaba riendo mientras continuaba. "Ella renunció a su negocio turbio con el tiempo, pero eso no impidió que ella y papá de apostaran constantemente entre sí. Papá solía contarnos siempre cómo perdió 200 dólares cuando Rachel y Rebecca resultaron ser niñas. Siempre estaba perdiendo, pero creo que lo hacía para tenerla contenta".

Hablando de mis padres, me di cuenta de que no sabía mucho acerca de Nessie. Explicó que nunca estuvieron mucho a su alrededor, así que ella no tenía un montón de historias sobre ellos. "Ellos realmente no son malas personas", insistió con sorpresa. "Algunas personas no deberían ser padres. No se les puede culpar por la forma en que resultaron las cosas. Claro, yo habría tenido una mejor oportunidad de resistir a las drogas y toda esa mierda si hubieran estado alrededor para ofrecer un poco de aliento; pero, al final, sigue siendo mi decisión". Se dio cuenta de que la miraba fijamente. "¿Qué?" Preguntó, acomodándose un poco en su asiento.

"Nada", le contesté. "Simplemente no me parece que seas del tipo racional".

Ella soltó un bufido. "Hago mierda irracional todo el tiempo. Solo asumo la responsabilidad por ello. Fue algo que aprendí en rehabilitación".

"Pero tú me culpas de tu mierda todo el tiempo", le recordé.

Ella se encogió de hombros. "Solo hago eso para conseguir superarte. Sacarte de tus casillas es una de mis aficiones".

¡Lo sabía!

* * *

**Traducción: Mrs. Pepper**  
**Revisión: MaeCllnWay**

¿Merecemos el perdón por nuestra ausencia? No, por supuesto que no. Sin embargo, queremos dejar en claro que, sin importar la tardanza, NO dejaremos colgada la traducción. Eso es un hecho. No se discute, ¿de acuerdo?

Gracias infinitas por su paciencia. Haremos que valga la pena la espera.

Carla


	9. Chapter 9

**NPOV**

"Está bien, todo está cargado. Suban su trasero en la camioneta!" Bella gritó groseramente. Fue agradable ver que el elegante anillo en su dedo no hizo nada para afectar su personalidad.

"Dijiste una mala palabra. Me debes un dólar", dijo Leo, con la mano extendida para recibir el pago. Sonrió cuando Bella depositó el dinero en su mano. "Gracias, mamá." Bella lo agarró y lo puso en el asiento trasero.

Fue un día algo triste. Me estaba mudando de su casa al dormitorio de la universidad. Ella me advirtió que no volviera, pero luego se negó a tomar mi llave. Iba a echarme de menos tanto como yo lo haría, lo admitiera o no.

Me metí en el carro con los dos locos Swan. De camino íbamos a dejar Leo en la escuela.

"¿Qué diablos pasó en casa de Jake?" Preguntó Bella al salir del garaje, haciendo que Leo ganara otro dólar.

"Parece que alguien ha empapelado el lugar", me encogí de hombros, sonriendo interiormente. Me imaginé que era como un regalo de despedida, algo para él, para que me recordara mientras yo estaba fuera.

"Yo ayudé!" Leo admitió con orgullo.

"¡Amigo!" Me eché a reír. "Nos acabas de delatar."

Bella me miró. "¿Le enseñas a mi hijo a vandalizar la propiedad de alguien sin mi? Soy su madre. Ese es un indicio de que debería estar presente para hacerlo". Yo no sabía con quién pensaba ella que estaba bromeando. Traía a Leo causando daños tan pronto como el niño aprendió a caminar.

"Estaba en el teléfono con el chico amoroso" me encogí de hombros. "A juzgar por el lugar donde tenías las manos, supuse que estaban pasando un buen rato, así que no quería interrumpir," murmuré por lo que sólo ella podía escuchar.

"Mentirosa", sonrió. Las dos sabíamos que si se necesitaba bajar, Eddie estaría allí en un santiamén. Mientras más pronto los dos se trasladaran a vivir juntos, mejor.

"Es posible que necesitemos más PT*, mamá", dijo Leo, felizmente ajeno a nuestra conversación inapropiada.

Cuando llegamos a la escuela primaria, vi a Edward guiar a Ethan desde su coche. Sophie estaba saludandonos desde su asiento del coche. Inmediatamente me bajé del camión para llegar a ella. "Hey cosa pequeña!"

Ella sonrió con su sonrisa maravillosamente cursi. "Hola tía Nessie! Hice esto para ti." Ella me entregó una hoja para colorear con una variedad de diferentes colores que en su mayoría estaban sobre las líneas.

"Esto es algo increíble. ¿Coloreaste todo esto tu misma?" Le pregunté con entusiasmo.

"Sí, señora", respondió ella con dulzura. "Te echaré de menos."

"Voy a visitarlos todo el tiempo, " le prometí, " y te llamaré , para que me digas todo lo que estas personas estén haciendo. " Sophie era una fuente muy fiable. La besé en la frente, y entonces ella me besó en la mejilla. "Te voy a extrañar demasiado, nena " admití.

Después, tuve que enfrentarme a los chicos. Estaban hurgando en la mochila de Ethan. "Aquí está" dijo Leo, sacando la caja descuidadamente envuelta.

"Pensamos que podrías necesitar esto para la escuela" dijo Ethan. Ambos miraron expectantes mientras arranqué el papel.

Me compraron poptarts.

"Ustedes chicos…", los jalé a los dos en un abrazo. Llorando, contraria a mi ruda persona, por lo que rápidamente los solté. No era como si nunca volvería a ver a esta gente. Sólo iba a la universidad. "Mantengan la calma y llámame si te meten en problemas. Quiero saber todo al respecto."

Sonó la campana, por lo que los chicos tuvieron que salir corriendo a clase.

Estaba a punto de volver a la camioneta, cuando fui detenida por el jefe. Bueno, técnicamente no era mi jefe nunca más. "Esto es de Cullen Construction", dijo , y me entregó un sobre.

"Tú no tienes que darme nada", le dije. Para ser honesto, yo causé más problemas de lo que ayudaba como tu secretaria.

"Es de toda la familia," dijo Edward. "Piensa en ello como muestra de agradecimiento por hacer nuestra vida más interesante."

Dentro del sobre había un certificado. "¿Qué diablos es la beca de la sobriedad?"

Edward se encogió de hombros: "Dejamos que Emmett le pusiera nombre. Dijo que gastar dinero en la matrícula siempre le daba ganas de beber, así que queríamos hacernos cargo de eso por ti. Tu matrícula está cubierta".

Yo no sabía qué decir. "¿Por qué haces esto por mí?"

"Todo el mundo lo hizo, porque saben que, tan loco como estás, vas a ayudar a mucha gente. Estamos orgullosos de ti", explicó Edward. "Yo participé porque vas a ser mi hermana. Puede ser que necesite traer esto a tu cabeza algún día."

Una gran sonrisa se extendió por mi cara, y lo besé con fuerza en la mejilla. "Agradéceles por mí, ¿quieres?"

"No voy a besar mis hermanos", respondió , sonriendo.

"Yo los voy a besar," se ofreció Bella.

"Váyanse de aquí", dijo Edward. "Tengo que llevar a Sophie al preescolar, y ustedes dos tienen que salir a la carretera. Buena suerte, Vanessa."

"Gracias Eddie." Ese Edward era un tipo bien. Había sido bueno si él hubiera sido quién enredara originalmente a mi hermana, pero Leo no sería Leo, y no tendríamos a Ethan y Sophie. El mundo no sería un lugar tan genial.

En el camino a la universidad, Bella salió de la carretera dos veces. La primera vez, una abeja viciosa se subió a la camioneta. Yo estaba tratando de matarla con mis zapatos, pero terminé golpeando a Bella. Finalmente se calmó lo suficiente para poner el camión en el acotamiento. Fue entonces cuando realicé una carrera por su culpa. En serio, debería haber sido más agradecida por mi ayuda. Yo estaba tratando de salvarla de ser picada, y ella estaba haciendo todo ese drama por una pequeña bofetada con el zapato.

La segunda vez ocurrió cuando estábamos hablando de mis buenos momentos con Buenote. Supongo que fui un poco –demasiado- descriptiva porque Bella soltó el volante para taparse los oídos.

De alguna manera, llegamos a la escuela en una sola pieza. Descargamos todas mis cosas sin la ayuda de los hombres porque de esa manera somos unas perras rudas.

"Yo no sabía que tenía esta cantidad de cosas", admití, jadeando un poco.

"No es cierto", dijo Bella. "Pude haberte comprado una cosa o veinte. Incluso te traje un bate de béisbol si la animadora tiene que ser sedada." Había tenido la oportunidad de conocer a Bree cuando llegamos allí. Sinceramente, creo que la perra alegre y buena estaba creciendo en mí, pero sin duda iba a mantener el bate, por si acaso.

Por encima de todo lo demás, Bella había llenado nuestra habitación de la residencia con todos los electrodomésticos necesarios. No me quejo, pero no entiendo por qué todo el mundo estaba siendo tan condenadamente bueno conmigo. "¿Esto es para que no robe tus cosas?" Bromeé.

Bella se encogió de hombros. "Esto es ..." suspiró y sacudió la cabeza. "Este es un gracias... por traer a mi hermana de vuelta. Te extrañé, y estoy orgulloso de ti, por poner toda tu mierda en orden."

Mi garganta se sintió de pronto seca por alguna razón. "Maldita sea", le susurré, frotándome la cara. "Tengo algo en el ojo."

"Sí, hay un poco de polvo por aquí," dijo Bella, parpadeando más de lo habitual. "Será mejor que me mueva. Tengo a todos esos niños para corromper mientras no estás."

"Voy a visitarlos pronto", le prometí. "Ya sabes, para que me laves la ropa", bromeé con voz débil.

Bella resopló y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mí, exprimiendo la vida fuera de mí. "Lava tu misma tu maldita ropa", susurró.

Éramos tan patéticas, que probablemente nos burlaremos una de la otra más tarde. Yo solo estaría a una hora, pero estar con Bella en las últimas semanas me he hecho darme cuenta de lo mucho que había perdido mientras yo estaba lidiando con mis problemas. Es curioso cómo cuando estaba haciendo toda esa mierda, no pensaba que estuviera haciéndole daño a nadie importante.

"Te amo, Bell," dije con voz ronca. ¿Ven? Patético.

"Yo también te amo, Ness." Me dio un beso en la mejilla y se metió en la camioneta. "Sé buena. Los policías del campus no son tan calientes como Jake."

Miré hasta que el camión desapareció por la esquina.

"Renesmee?" una voz vagamente familiar llamó.

Me di la vuelta para ver al consejero que venía hacia mí. "Hey Nahuel".

"¿Todo dentro?" -preguntó, y yo asentí. "He estado esperando a que llegaras aquí. Estaba a punto de ir a coger algo para comer, y que esperaba que te unieras a mí."

"¿Me estás invitando a salir?" Le pregunté. Llámame tonta, pero eso es lo que parecía, y yo no quería irme por las ramas.

Nahuel sonrió.

**JPOV**

Me sentí mi teléfono vibrar en el bolsillo, pero yo no iba a parar mi moto para responder. Quien quiera que fuese sólo tendría que esperar. Cuando finalmente entré en una plaza de aparcamiento, revisé el aparato. "Mierda". Una llamada perdida de Nessie Dwyer. Piqué el botón para regresar la llamada.

"Casa de citas de Tanya, esta es Lauren. ¿Cómo puedo conseguir salga hoy?"

No pude evitar sonreír. "¿Por qué demonios está el papel higiénico por toda mi casa?"

"Leo lo hizo."

"¿Él solo?" Le pregunté.

"Él pudo haber tenido un cómplice, pero sería un error de mi parte delatarlos."

"Así como lo hiciste con Leo", le contesté.

"Se lo merecía. Me delató con Bella esta mañana."

Gotcha! "¿Te delató del qué?"

"Mierda".

Me eché a reír. "¿Por qué me llamas de todos modos? Ni siquiera has estado fuera por un día." Hubo un silencio en el otro extremo. "Nessie?"

"No estoy muy segura. Estoy sintiendo todo muy confuso."

"¿Qué pasa?" Yo estaba preocupado al instante.

"Nahuel me invitó a salir."

Sabía que ese hijo de puta la iba a invitar salir. Mi teléfono casi se derrumbó en mis manos. "¿Y?" Le pregunté con voz tensa.

"Le dije que no. No se sentía bien."

Mi cuerpo se relajó entonces. "Oh, eso es bueno. Quiero decir... sí." Sonaba como un idiota. "¿Qué estás haciendo ahora?"

"Voy a salir. Me muero de hambre, así que pensé en ir a la casa del pez. Billy y yo podemos comer algo."

Ella estaba tratando de obtener una reacción de mí, pero no respondió. Esperé.

Nessie casi dejó caer su teléfono cuando me vio sentado en el estacionamiento. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

Me encogí de hombros y guardé mi teléfono. "Se te olvidó decirme adiós." Sí, estaba enganchado, pero ella no tenía por qué saber cuánto. Me guardé solo para mí el hecho de que la echaba de menos. Le ofrecí mi casco de repuesto. "¿Todavía tienes hambre?"

"Claro que sí", sonrió. Se puso el casco y se subió detrás de mí. Cuando sus brazos se envolvieron con fuerza a mi alrededor, me marché.

"Bueno, ¿qué tenemos aquí?" Papá le preguntó con una sonrisa descarada. Rodé los ojos mientras acercaba a Nessie en un abrazo. Él sólo me guiñó un ojo.

"Me acabo de mudar a los dormitorios, pero no estoy lista para enfrentar esa comida de la cafetería todavía", dijo Nessie.

Él se rió y me miró, "¿Y tú, hijo, quién, lo siento, qué te trae por aquí hoy?"

"Solo te extrañé, papá", respondí secamente.

"Por supuesto", dijo riendo. "Es una buena noche. ¿Te interesa una mesa para dos en la terraza? Tiene una bonita vista del lago."

"Suena muy bien," dijo Nessie.

"Entonces, por supuesto", respondió, tomándola por el brazo como si fuera algún maldito tipo de escolta.

Coincidentemente, papá no podía unirse a nosotros esta vez. Afirmó que estaban cortos de personal, por lo que tenía que ayudar en la cocina. Era mentira, pero no le dije nada.

Nessie me miraba expectante, esperando a que yo dijera algo, así que ella me obligó. "Tú, dolor en el culo."

Sus ojos se abrieron. Supongo que estaba esperando algo diferente. "¿Qué he hecho?"

Saqué un fajo de papel higiénico de mi bolsillo de la chaqueta y se la di. "Tú dejaste esto en mi casa."

"Yo no quiero que me olvides en mi ausencia", se rió.

"Confía en mí", le contesté. "No podría olvidarte aunque yo quisiera."

"¿Lo quieres?" -preguntó ella, su risa aún estaba oculta, pero la veía bailando en sus ojos.

"¿Querer qué?" No tenía ni idea de lo que me estaba preguntando.

"¿Quieres olvidarme?", respondió ella.

Nos sentamos en silencio durante un minuto. Entonces, finalmente negué con la cabeza. "No," admití. "Yo no quiero olvidarte."

Todo estaba tranquilo de nuevo. Me gustaría saber qué diablos estaba pensando.

"Entonces deberías tener mi nombre tatuado en el culo", dijo Nessie.

"¿Qué?" Me eché a reír. "De ninguna manera". La chica estaba loca.

"Vamos, Jake" respondió ella con una sonrisa burlona. "Estábamos destinados. ¿Recuerdas los lobos? Somos prácticamente pareja."

"¿A dónde vas con toda esta mierda?" Le pregunté.

"Oh, estoy llena de ella", dijo con orgullo.

De alguna manera logré pasar toda la noche sin terminar con su nombre tatuado en el culo, pero mis mejillas dolían de tanto sonreír. No sé cómo pasé de querer matar a alguien, a querer golpearla, y de ahí a querer apoderarse de ella y no dejar ir.

Antes de irnos, papá prometió tener siempre buena comida para Nessie cada vez que lo necesitara. Ella tenía el anciano envuelto alrededor de su maldito dedo meñique.

Cuando llegamos a la escuela, ella se bajó de la moto, y me dio de vuelta el casco. A pesar de que ninguno de los dos lo dijo, los dos sabíamos que volvería. Antes de que pudiera decirle adiós, Nessie suavemente rozó sus labios contra los míos. En cualquier otro momento, habríamos ido a encontrar un rincón oscuro, pero había algo en este beso que me mandó al infierno.

"¿Qué fue eso?" Le pregunté en voz baja.

Ella se encogió de hombros. "Lo sentí"

**NA:** Tuvieron un lindo momento. Ahora, estoy lista para que ellos vuelvan a la batalla. Creo que su relación necesita una saludable mezcla.

**NT:** Lamentamos el paso del tiempo desde la última vez, pero por una buena razón estamos aquí ahora (:

***PopTarts**


End file.
